Soul Scarred Deeply
by Rose Melissa Ivashkov
Summary: "What happened?" I asked. Why wouldn't he tell me already? "Rose, I am so sorry," He said, looking for the right words. "What is it?" I asked. He said words that would forever change my world: "Rose…he is…dying…"
1. Our First And Only Son

_**Disclaimer:  
I do not own Vampire Academy or any characters pertaining to Vampire Academy - Richelle Mead does. :)**_

* * *

"Why couldn't I ever get a small stomach like you?" Nicole asked, setting a hand on my bulged out stomach. "When I was pregnant, I used to get stomachs, really huge stomachs."

"I really don't know or care," I said, leaning my head back against the soft recliner in the Ivashkov house.

"So have you thought about any names for the baby?" Eva, Adrian's most timid sister, said, sitting in the small ottoman, painting my toenails a bright, bloody red.

"No," I answered. "But, I have always liked the name Owen."

"That sounds good!" Melissa said, handing me a glass that was filled with pink lemonade with pieces of strawberry in there. I took a huge sip from out of the glass and it felt refreshing in my stomach. "Oh, and you can use Adrian's name with it! Owen Adrian Luke. How about that?"

"That sounds nice," I said, biting into fresh strawberries that Sky had brought. "But, there are too many Luke's in this family already."

"True that," she said, looking away. "But, that shouldn't stop you, Rose."

"Besides, I really don't know what I am going to have." I said, taking another sip from the glass of lemonade.

"I do," Beth said, fixing the curtains on the wall, letting as much sunlight as their Moroi eyes allowed them to have to come inside the room.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "How?" I asked.

"I just can. My element allows me to do all wickedly awesome things." Beth said, sitting down and biting delicately in a piece of Cowboy bread.

"What's your element?" I asked.

"Spirit, sweetheart, just like Adrian."

"Okay, and how can you tell what I am having?"

"Well, it's this certain power called Verlo; it does some crazy things. The gender knower is one."

"Verlo?"

"It allows you to see things that other people can't see." She placed a hand on my stomach and closed her eyes.

"It's going to be a boy!"

"No, a girl!"

"Twins!"

Was what you heard while Beth concentrated. I put a hand up to shut their chatter. One bye one, they obliged. Everything was silent as Beth concentrated. I was really excited to know what I was having. All through out my pregnancy, I had been dreaming a girl with my colored hair and Adrian's eyes. Last night, was when that dream had changed; I dreamed about a beautiful little boy that looked exactly like Adrian.

"Rose, sweetheart, close your eyes and think about nothing." Beth said, rubbing circles onto my stomach.

What she ordered me to do was easy. What was not easy was struggling not to sleep when I closed my eyes.

"Congratulations, Rose, you are having a boy," she said, smiling over at me. "That dream you had last night was trying to tell you something."

I raised an eyebrow. "Hey, how in the world do you know about that?"

"When I do the gender stunt, I have to look in you with my mind. And, when you gave me permission to take your spirit over, I got all your thoughts and memories." She held up her hands. "I promise I didn't see anything happening between Adrian and you."

I blushed. How embarrassing that Adrian's mom knew what Adrian and I had done before that dream. "I am sorry you had to see that."

Beth laughed. "Sweetheart, that was nothing compared to what I saw when I was checking Melissa and Nicole. Those two are just sex hogs." Beth said with another chuckle.

They continued to banter, but I ignored it all. I just wanted Adrian to get to home already to tell him the good news that we were going to have a baby boy. I really hoped he was happy, like I was. I cradled my stomach and smiled. He would be happy. Very, very happy, indeed.

———————————————————————————————————————————

Adrian took me into his lap as when he noticed me sitting on the couch of our beach house. Last week and this week, I had been having these sudden pains in my stomach. According to Beth's expertise, I was soon going to deliver. I was going to have a baby soon! The thought of having a baby in my hands was very touching, however, the thought of pushing out that baby, was not so touching, as it was scary.

"Sweetheart, are you feeling well?" He asked, rubbing his hands on my stomach.

I yawned. The first months of pregnancy were the best, but when it got to the last months, your stomach got really huge and that made you not so very comfortable while you slept. "Right now, I am. I just need some sleep."

Adrian lifted me into his arms. "What do you say of a little nap in the hammock outside?"

"Sounds good," I said, my eyes closing because of lack of sleep.

He carried me outside and set me on the white hammock that was located under a shady palm tree. The cool wind felt so relaxing. Adrian hugged me from behind, his hands teasing their way to my stomach. He did not say anything, just held me in his arms, one of his hands stroking my hair and the other rubbing my belly. His arms were very comforting that I fell asleep in zero time.

I woke up to horrible pain in my stomach and body.

I gasped as the pain doubled in intensity. Where the hell was Adrian? He was just here a second ago. I realized that I had fallen asleep two hours ago, not a second ago. My feet cramping made it impossible for me to go find Adrian. I tried calling out to him. "Adrian!" My voice did not come out louder than a whisper. The pain was just horrible.

The pain eased and faded within seconds. Nevertheless, it was not over. I got off the hammock and went to go find him.

"Rose, are you okay?!" Adrian said, when he noticed me struggling to get to him.

"No," I stopped walking and sat down on the white ottoman. "I think I am going into labor." I was sure these were the labor pains that the doctor warned me about—the labor pains that were often referred as contractions.

"Are—are you sure?" Adrian asked. In his voice, there was excitement. He had chosen to keep the gender of the baby a surprise until the day the baby was born. I, however, decided to find out as soon as I could.

"Yeah, I think," I said, squeezing my eyes shut as yet another contraction hit.

He jumped into action. "Well, then, come on! Let's get to the hospital!" His excitement was somewhat catchy. I was only excited because I was going to have my baby soon. Thank God Melissa had made me do a Pre-register; I did not have these awful papers to fill out anymore. I had to thank Melissa later.

It hurt like hell, trying to walk to the room. All the while, as I walked, it felt as if something were slipping. Adrian just rubbed my back and said nothing. He probably did not want to say anything that would get me mad. And, it was a good thing. Or else, I would have ripped my hair out.

"Put this on," the doctor's assistant said, handing me a white hospital gown.

Adrian took the gown out of her hand and I started taking off my clothes. The nurse tied the strings from around my neck. "Lay down, honey," she said, "the doctor will be in here soon."

"Okay," I said, trying to be as calm as possible. I did not want to start freaking out. I wanted to be calm. I took huge breaths as I laid on the hospital cot. The pain of the contractions…there were not enough words to describe what you felt. Not a million words were good enough words to describe this pain. You just wanted to be done and over with this pain. The pain you felt, was not like regular pain; this pain felt…wrong, just wrong.

I gasped in pain as a big contraction hit in. After that, they were so frequent. Minute by minute, second by second, I would get a contraction. They were so regular…I would be pushing out a baby soon. Each time one would hit me, I would bite my lip to keep from screaming.

Twenty minutes later, the doctor finally came in. I was dying in pain, though. "Alright, sorry for the holdup," she said putting on the white doctor's coat. "I want you to lift your legs up, sweetie, so that I could check you." I complied to her words and bent my knees so that she could have a look down there. "Oh, my, the baby already started crowning; no time for an epidural."

Adrian gasped in joy and I gasped in panic. "I want you to give me one big push, honey." I took a deep breath and I could see what the contractions were for. Contractions helped you to push. I did not know how to explain it, but they did. I pushed while each contraction lasted. "One more push, darling." I gave her the push and it hurt like hell. But, I kept all screams and insults inside me.

**_Adrian's POV_**  
Rose, covered in sweat, gave a push. The doctor had said one more push and Rose ended up giving her ten. For each push the doctor said, Rose gave her at least ten pushes. It must hurt, pushing out a baby. What a stupid assumption. I was glad that I did not say it aloud or else would have slapped me.

"Okay, the baby is almost out…give an easy push." The doctor had the nurse press down on Rose's stomach and that made Rose scream in pain. "Focus, Rose. The world does not matter, you need to take this baby out. And now. The umbilical cord is wrapped around his neck, that is blocking the trachea, the windpipe."

Rose gave a cry of pain and the doctor caught my son in her hands. I would have given a scream of joy if not for noticing that the color my son had was purple because of lack of air. Dr. Smith unwrapped the umbilical cord around his neck, and little by little, his color returned. Seconds later, he started crying.

The nurses took the baby away for a couple of seconds, and then brought him back and set him on Rose's chest. Rose had a billion tears following out of her eyes. They shared their mother/son bonding moment before the doctor had to interrupt.

"Sweetheart, I want you to grab the baby out of her hands." She said to me. Her tone scared me. Something was wrong. "We need to stop this hemorrhage before its too late." She yelled to one of the nurses their to get bags of Rose's blood type. She started massaging Rose's abdomen.

I tried to take our baby out of Rose's arms, but she wouldn't hand him over. I don't think she cared that she was about to die. I don't think she cared about anything or anyone because she had her long-awaited baby in her hands. If she was going to die, she would get to hold our baby for the last time. I was scared; I didn't want to loose Rose. I loved her to death. And, I would die if she died.

The nurses injected Rose the blood and the doctor started stitching her closed. You could see Dr. Smith's determination in her eyes; she was not going to let anything happen to Rose. She sighed a sigh of relief, which meant that she had somehow stopped the bleeding. She looked over at Rose and the baby and me. "Congratulations on that beautiful baby boy."

Rose looked up from marveling at our son. "Thank you so much. You saved me and my babies life." She leaned down to hug Rose and Rose hugged back.

The doctor admired the baby and cooed at him. "Hey, baby, you sure look like your mother." She smiled one last time, and began her retreat.

Before she left, I stopped her. "I would have lost my newborn son and my wife today, if not for you. And, for that, I am so very grateful and I will be ever grateful. Thank you." I said, tears semi dripping.

She smiled. "It's my job," she said, exiting the room, leaving Rose and I to share our moment of joy.

I walked back to Rose and kissed her hard and deep and quite passionately.

**_Rose's POV_**  
That was a close call. I almost died.

I looked down at Adrian's precious mistake and mine. Like the doctor had mentioned, he looked like me. His eyes were that same shape as I had, almond-shaped, but the color was green, like Adrian's beautiful green eyes. Beautiful, long lashed framed his eyelids. His hair color was almond brown, kind of like mine. He had the same exact color I had, expect he wasn't tanned out like I was. His lips were pouty like mine. According to the nurses, he had weighed seven pounds and ten ounces. He measured twenty inches. So, he had inherited his daddy's height.

"I couldn't have imagine a more perfect baby. Thanks, lovely love," Adrian said, stroking our son's small amount of hair.

I didn't say anything to comment on his compliment. I took my hands out, handing Adrian the baby. "Here, Adrian, hold our son." He seemed more than happy to do it. In his dad's arms, our son started crying. "What should we name him?" He asked, cradling his son.

"Owen Adrian." That was the name I had decided.

"Owen Adrian," Adrian said, looking down, addressing our newborn son by his name.

* * *

**_So sorry it took so long to update, but I was planning the sequel to Deeply Scarred Soul…which is this story. Thanks for all who reviewed and read Deeply Scarred Soul. Thanks so much, and don't forget to read and review this one.  
-Rose Melissa Ivashkov  
_**


	2. The Offer

**_So sorry it took so long to update but I was kind of lazy and tired all week. I promise the next update will be faster. And the next chapter to Heartless Sin will be up soon, too. I hope you enjoy, here is the second chapter. Oh, and go read my new story that I co-wrote with Christian Ozera's Girl, Unexpected Love! Please review!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and characters I have created._**

* * *

Waiting for a baby from the day it was conceived is kind of an eternity. The process is fun and exciting. When you feel the baby's first movement or kick that takes your breath away, and it makes you love the creature inside you even more than you could have ever imagined. Or, when you finally know the gender of the baby is really…there is no better word to say—it's amazing.

But when the baby comes out, you are still living the glory and just want worship every precious second you spend with your baby. After two weeks, you see why people start complaining. Have to feed the baby for at least ten times a day, change diapers ever thirty minutes, wake up in the middle of the night because the baby won't stop crying, loosing a lot of sleep. You just want to get it over with…But, what can we do. This is life.

"It's your turn," I grumbled to Adrian who was trying to sleep but couldn't because this baby, this angel that I had named Owen, started crying again.

I felt bad making Adrian watch the baby again. It was his turn almost every time. I stood up, my body still semi sore because of pushing out a baby (it had been a little over a month since his birth), and helped Adrian with making Owen's bottle. That boy ate a lot.

I saw Angelo stir in his sleep. That baby was a year and three months, so he was still small. He slept, every night, in the middle of Adrian and me. It was bad thing, since Owen always woke him up. He would always have a small crying fit and slept until Adrian or I held him. I think he was trying to hog us up because he wanted to still be the baby of the family. But, most of the time, he was a good older brother.

Adrian handed me Owen and he went to go rock Angelo. "I think we should hire someone to help us watch theses kids," I said, while walking over to the rocking chair in the corner. I sat down and starting feeding him.

"Little dhampir, we can handle," Adrian said, yawning.

I didn't say anything for a couple of minutes. I thought back to when I was attending the academy. Back then, my first priority would be Lissa. Now, my priorities are that my husband and two babies are safe. My whole life used to revolve on being a guardian, and, now, it revolved around my family being alive and well.

I looked down and Owen was asleep and so was Angelo. Adrian and I were good parents. But, we were going to wait at least three years to have another baby, and this time, I wanted a girl. I stood up and placed Owen in his Eddie Bauer bassinet that was next to Adrian's side of the bed. Angelo was already tucked next to Adrian. I turned off the light and climbed back into bed to finally get some rest.

I sighed, but it was more like a moan than a sigh. This was the first time I had had my ten hours of sleep in a long time. I opened my eyes a little and noticed that Adrian was sleeping as well. But, where were Angelo and Owen? I looked around the room and they were nowhere in sight.

I tried to jump out of bed, but Adrian's hands were suddenly around me and stopping me from going anywhere. "The kids are fine. They are with Eva and Sky." His sisters had come all the way from Alaska to see my newborn baby. This was the first time they had been to California. Both of them were fascinated by the sun because it so rarely shined where they lived. The thing they were amazed the most by was the beach. They would spend ours and our out there. "Go back to sleep," he whispered in my ear, "You need it."

I had slept enough—I wasn't tired anymore. "I've had enough sleep," I said, throwing the covers off me, trying to get off the bed again.

Adrian's hands wrapped around my wrist, pulling me back to him. "Where do you think you are going?" He asked, his hands slipping under the blanket, his fingers running along the skin of my left thigh. Of course, at his touch, goose bumps sprouted.

His lips touched mine. I wanted—needed more than his lips right now. It had been more than a month since I had Owen, so the healing process was done and I was free to do some active activity with Adrian. And it had been at least four months since Adrian and I had done anything. He started kissing me uncontrollably again.

I pulled away, but his lips continued to give me soft kisses every other second. "The kids—

"If Sky and Eva can take care of themselves then they certainly can take care of two the babies. Now, come on. Let's dedicate some time to us." Adrian said, pulling the blanket over our heads. "Oh, Adrian…" was all you heard from me as Adrian took me over.

"By that smile, I know you and Adrian had a good morning," someone commented as I walked into the kitchen.

I smiled hugely at Eva and winked. "Yeah, want some details?" I asked, walking over to the fridge and looking for something appetizing to eat.

She rolled her eyes and climbed off the stool she had been sitting on. "Want me to make you something to eat?" She asked.

I shook my head. This girl was so nice. "No, thank you, Eva. I got it." I said and smiled.

"Oooh, Rose! I love that outfit!" Sky said, walking in through the door that led to the beach with Owen in her hands.

"Who doesn't love Gucci?" I raised an eyebrow and looked down at me. I was wearing a white halter top dress that had random patterns of purple, midnight blue, yellow and brown all over it. Underneath that, I was wearing jean shorts and some gladiator shoes.

"You're right!"

I walked over to her, admiring how beautiful my baby boy was. "Aw, I am going to miss this place," Sky said, handing me Owen. "When are we going to leave?"

"As soon as Adrian wakes up." I looked down at my baby. "You know that Eva and you are welcomed to come back anytime you want."

"Of course, Rose, we know that. And even if you don't invite us to come back, we would be here," Eva said, looking through the window.

"Good morning, Rose." Eddie said, coming in through the front door. Both Sky's and Eva's eyes were on Eddie. Since our kids were guardian-less, Adrian decided to hire Eddie for Angelo and Owen since he was Moroi-less.

"Good morning, Eddie." I noticed how Sky and Eva stared at him longingly. I shook my head.

I gave up on the idea of cooking something. I handed the baby to Sky, and instead, I grabbed a bowl, the box of Tricks, a spoon, and a carton of milk. I made myself the best bowl of cereal and dug in.

"Rise and shine everyone!" Adrian said, coming down the stairs. Weird husband I have. Adrian kissed his two sisters on the cheek. He went to Angelo who was doing his little learning-to-walk steps. He scooped him up and threw him in the air. Of course, Angelo started giggling.

"You're in very high spirits—I am surprised you haven't started singing yet." Sky said.  
"Want me to start singing. I have a good song I want to sing to, Rose, right now." Adrian said, winking at me.

Eva groaned, putting her hand to her forehead. "Oh, Adrian, please, please, don't sing. Your singing skills make mine look professional. If you want to sing to Rose, take her to the room or the guest house out in the back."

Adrian walked up to me. "Rosie, come on…I want to sing to you."

I giggled. "Oh, God, I am scared."

Adrian started laughing. "Less chatting. Moving on to new business. Are you guys read to go?" Adrian asked his sisters. And then he looked at me. "By the way, my dad wanted us to go as well. And my mother wants to see the baby."

I nodded. "Do I have to pack anything?"

Adrian shook his head. "Already done."

I was excited. We were going to go to Alaska again. I loved that place. It was one of the few places on this planet that I would actually want to live in.

***  
"Rose! Adrian!" Beth said, throwing her arms around us as soon as we arrived.

"Beth!" I said, hugging her. It had been at least five months since we had seen each other. She was one of my favorite people in the Ivashkov family. We had a little family reunion before Ayden went down to business.

"Adrian, Rose, can you come with me to my office?"

I hated when people said that. It scared me. But, Adrian and I followed.

"So, the reason I called you out here was because I needed to speak to you," Ayden stated, as Adrian and I sat in his office. His office was the coolest thing in this world. It was one of those offices that when you walked in you would think that the guy behind the big, mahogany desk would light up a cigar because he was really rich and stuff. Fortunately, Ayden didn't smoke or else I would have ran away as soon as I smelled smoke. All around it were pictures of all his kids and wife. When Adrian had an office, I would fill it up with pictures of me, I decided. Not of our kids, but of me, only me.

"What is it?" Adrian asked.

"I want you to take over my spot at the Ivashkov International Corporation." Ayden said, looking at Adrian seriously in the eyes. "If you don't take it, I have no one else to take over. And you are my only son." That seemed to make him smile a little.

"I need to think about it," Adrian said, reaching for my hand. "We need to think about it," he amended.

Ayden nodded. He stood up and walked to the door. "I'll leave you alone."

Adrian turned to me. "What do you think, Rose? Should I take it?"

"Yes," I said. "Your dad is getting old and he needs a break from all this. And you are, after all, the only son."

"But that would mean we would have to live here. And I don't want to force you to live here—

I put up my hand. "I have no problem living here. I like it here. I mean, it is a cold, but I will get used to it." This was a great opportunity and I did want to live here. "I have nothing over there. My mom is always with her Moroi and my dad is out doing his 'dirty business.' I like it here and would love to be closer to your family. But, it's your choice."

He smiled. "That would mean I would have to work now, doesn't it?" He stood up and took me up with him. "Well, we need to find daddy now."

"Why?"

Adrian opened the door. "Because we are staying here! I take the offer." When he said those words, I couldn't have been more excited.

* * *

**_Review! And the next chapter will come sooner!P.S. You ever need a Beta Reader; I am the person for you! And, don't forget to vote on the poll on my page! Thanks!  
Review!  
_**


	3. Our New House

"Do you like it?" Adrian asked, taking his hand off my eyes as he showed us the front part of our new house.

"No, babe, I love it!" This was one of the coolest houses I had ever seen! It was so beautiful and just perfect. I was astounded by just the doorway, imagine when I see the inside. I could easily imagine us living there. The door way, or the door was made up of a dark wood that reminded me of oak. It was a single door, but it was wide, and had two glass little windows on the sides. It looked expensive. I couldn't believe this whole house was decorated in just two days.

The exterior of the house was kind of like a cabin you would see in movies, rich people cabins. You could totally make the conclusion that and Ivashkov owned this house. Which he did.

It had been just two days that Adrian had accepted the offer. His father and mother and sisters had been very happy that they had Adrian and I as neighbors. And they were also happy because the kids would be closer to them.

Adrian inserted the key into the door knob. He turned it on way and the knob unlocked. He mentioned for me to open it. I twisted the knob and I was amazed at what I saw. Immediately as you walked in, there was a double set of staircases, on led to the left and one led to the right.

"Lets take a tour of the downstairs part of the house," Adrian said, taking my hand and pulling me forward.

"This is so beautiful," I said. I realized I should have saved that word for later because there weren't so many words that you could describe the house with. I don't know what I was thinking when I said nothing could get more luxurious than the beach house. This was much more prettier. I liked this one more. Alaska house all the way!

Adrian had a remote in hand and music started playing. Of course, it was from his favorite singer. Garth Brooks. If Michael Jackson was the king of Pop than Garth Brooks was the king of Country. Adrian paused in his touring. "I dedicate that song to us, Rose." _In Another's eyes—_who Garth Brooks and his wife sang—blared out from the speakers.

He showed me to the living room first. All the furniture took up the living room space. It had a set of cream colored couches. And the other color that was there was a chocolate brow that seemed to match the lighter cream color. It was a nice room, but I would have to change the colors, since with Owen, it was sure to get dirty.

"This is Angelo and Owen's study room," Adrian said, pointing at an open door. I walked in and gaped at what was in front of me. It was a study room for boys. It had some toys, books, small tables and chairs—it was very educational, something Angelo might like, but not Owen.

He opened up a door which was his office or mine. "This is our office, love." The office had a large desk that was made from light wood. I noticed that a black laptop was already on the desk. The office wasn't that interesting so we moved on to a different room.

Ah, the kitchen. Everything goes down the kitchen. This kitchen had two designs going, though. On one side, it had the fridge, oven, stove, and the bar for stools; the other part had the sink, and places where you could store cooking books or your China set. Next to that side of the kitchen, was the dining room, which was a round table with eight chairs. Owen's high chair was already there, set near the wall.

"Rose! Check this out! I love it here." As soon as I saw, I loved it too. It was an area where all walls were made of glass. You saw the whole outdoors and it saw you. Unless it was nighttime and you wanted privacy, you could just pull the curtains that covered mostly anything because they were a made from a thick black material. "It called the chillin' place."

"Cool," I said.

We finished the last part of the down stair area which was just two guest rooms. And half of the other upstairs was guest rooms. Owen's room and Angelo's room were only a door away. Although I liked both rooms, I liked Owen's best. His was a nursery. A cool nursery. All walls were painted cream color. The farthest wall, was painted differently than all walls. It had squares painted all over in the colors of brown, a lighter brown, and light blue. His crib was cute too; the comforter was a soft, light brown with some blue stripes. In the corner there was a _lazy boy _chair. And neatly folded on the chair, was the blanket that Beth had knitted for Owen; it matched the weird square wall.

Another room that caught my interest was the playroom for Angelo and Owen. It was painted as if it were in a tree and there was a tree house and there was a lot of toys. It was great! I knew they would spend their time in there all the time. Adrian took me outside and showed me to the outdoor area. There was an outdoor kitchen and an outdoor fireplaceit looked like a fun place to hang out at. There even was a pool inside a huge glass room. The pool looked very gorgeous because it had a waterfall, something I loved from nature. Everything about the house was great. I loved it and had no intentions of going back to California.

"Well, love, we have on last place to go to," Adrian said, climbing the staircase with me in his tow.

"Where is that?" I asked, trying to keep up and in high heels keeping up wasn't easy.

"The master bedroom."

"Oh, Yay!" We reached it in no time. I stared, open mouthed. This room was much bigger than all the rooms I had ever slept in put together. The California King bed made me want to dive into it and just sleep. The whole room was all one colorgoldish or creamish…that kind of color. Two set of double doors represented the huge walk in closet and the other led to the master bathroom. The best thing in this room was that there was a fireplace.

"I amazed, shocked…I can't find the right word." I looked back at Adrian who was leaning on the door. "What do I say to thank you?"

He started walking to me. "You could give me a kiss, see if you really mean what you just said?" I sped to his side and jumped up and wrapped both legs around him. He wrapped both hands around my waist. I started kissing him again and again and again. "I love you, Rose."

"Adrian, I love you, too." The doorbell ringing made us stop our little scene.

"Sky or Eva with the kids." Adrian said, standing up and pulling me with him. I walked down the stairs with him. And damn my feet were tired! I would to persuade him to install and elevator in here. And he would get it for mehe would do anything that would get his princess happy. Princess=Me.

"Hey, Adrian. Hey, Rose." There stood Eddie and Eva with one kid in their hands. Owen was sleeping, like an angel, in Eva's hands and Angelo was in Eddie's hands, barely awake. I glanced at the clock and noticed it was way past their normal sleeping times. I took Owen out of her hands and Adrian took Angelo.

Trying to give us some privacy, I presumed, Eddie said that he would spend the night at the Ivashkov Mansion. We wished them good night and Adrian and I focused on the kids. We put the kids into each other their rooms and we had a good night.


	4. Speaking of the Devil

**Thank you so much for those who reviewed the last chapter! And here is the next...**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and characters I have created._**

_**

* * *

Some Time Later**_

Last month, Lissa and Christian had gotten married and welcomed their second child into the world. I was happy for them. Angelo, who was now two years old and a half. Owen was about eight months. He was the cutest little boy alive. His green eyes reminded me so much of Adrian. I loved him to death, I loved him and Angelo and Adrian to death. My lovable boys.

Some night, a long time ago, I had written a letter. I was woken up from a horrible dream and I got this sudden desire to just write. And this morning, I was reviewing what I had written. It was a letter to Dimitri, that I'm sure he would never read.

_Dear Dimitri, _

_The world seems different without you. It has been over seven months since I had to kill you, er, since your death. It hurts still, this is like a wound that will take more than a month to heal, possibly years, or maybe never. I am learning how to live without you, or at least trying to learn. I am thankful to God that he let me share wonderful moments with you, although they were so short and left me longing for more. I found Adrian can make me feel better as long as he is here, with me. It was just earlier that I remembered how I used to tease you about how much you loved those Western novels. How I used to say, 'Is that the cowboy way, Comrade?' I still feel your lips on mine as we shared our first kiss when we were under Victor's lust spell, I still feel that sensation of sweetness as your lips met mine. How your hands roamed my body, a touch that caused goose bumps on my flesh. I remember about how you helped me get through life when Mason died or when he was appearing as a ghost. You made my life perfect and you made it seem more bearable. The best memory I have of you, is when you and I got overly passionate in that cabin, the cabin where our first sinful deed was done. How that simple kiss led to another thing, a thing that made me love you even more than I thought I could possibly love. I still feel the way your hands stroked my skin, how it made me feel like I was burning and the only thing that could save me was you. I discovered that Adrian makes me feel that, but with you it was less loving and more inflamed. I still remember when I saw you fight that Strigoi, back when we were rescuing the Strigoi's prisoners. It still kills me when I think of the way your eyes looked at me and conveyed the message of pure love and regret, regret because that would be our last time that we would ever see each other. Who would have known, that some time later, we would have seen each other again? You dead and me, half-alive, struggling to get through this rough life. The thought that hurts me the most to think about, is when you and I shared our final kiss, two months ago, when I had to plunge that stake into your heart. It hurts too much, how I had to kill you and witness everything, from when I staked you to your last breath. I think I've said enough. Where ever you are, don't forget that I will always be your Roza, your wild and beautiful, Roza. And don't forget that you will always be my Dimitri, my badass Russian, Dimitri. Oh, and I just wanted to let you know, that I have an angel watching over me, by which I mean Adrian, and one on the way. Adrian has been the most precious person to me, for his loving actions, I decided to gift him with our first future to be child, who will be named after you, Owen, which is your middle name. I AM so excited! _

_Love you forever my comrade, _

_Rose Ivashkov_

I hope nobody read it besides Adrian or me. It was something that I wanted to keep private.

"Hey, lovely love. I am home." Adrian said sitting next to me where I sat near the fireplace. "What are you doing, honey?"

"Reading a letter I once wrote," I said, showing it to him. I leaned over to him and kissed him quickly on the lips. "How was work?"

He held on to my lips a little while longer and then answered me. "Slow…It was a slow day." He laid down and placed his head on my lap. "It is good to be back."

"It's great to have you back," I said, leaning down and giving him a quick peck.

"Where are the kids?" He could have said that no sooner. Angelo came running out of the playroom with Owen crawling behind him.

"Daddy!" Angelo said, throwing his arms around Adrian. Owen crawled as fast as he could and reached Adrian as well. Adrian and I had planned that we wouldn't tell Angelo he wasn't our real son. There was something about him that fooled the world that he _was _our son. Something about him made him look like me, something about him that screamed _Rose! _when you saw him. Sometimes I wondered if he was my real biological son.

Owen started crawling over everything so that he could take the place where Angelo was. Adrian and I laughed when Owen kicked Angelo out of the way. I patted my lap and told Angelo, "Baby, come here. I will hold you."

He smiled and sat on lap. I hugged him to me and started stroking his hair. "I love you, mommy," he whispered against my chest. Sometimes, I felt like I was being a good mom to him, but other times, I felt that I wasn't a good mom. But what kept me sane was that I was sure as hell of a better mom, than his real mom, who had abandoned him. It took a decent amount of money to find out the truth and that was that his parents were drug and liquor addicts. Poor baby, it was a good thing he ended up with Adrian and I.

I leaned down and whispered in his ear. "I love you, too, sweetheart."

Owen didn't like sharing, that was something we had learned a while ago. He came, mad that someone else was in his mommy's arms, and held out his arms so that I could hold him as well. Adrian laughed. "Do you have room for one more?" He joked. "I wanted to sit on mommy's lap too."

"Oh, go fuck a tiger! Or help me with these kids!"

He laughed again but reached down to take both kids out of my hands. "Rose, no foul language around the our kids."

"Oops, sorry." I stood up and started walking to the kitchen. "Babe, are you hungry?"

"Oh, yes!"

"When aren't you hungry?" I said, going into the kitchen so that I could serve dinner. I grabbed two plates, one bowl, and a bowl smaller than that and filled them with food. I set them on the table, where Adrian, Angelo, and Owen, in his high chair sat.

We finished eating, I cleaned the table and the whole kitchen, Adrian took the kids to sleep in their rooms, and I went to go take a shower. When I got out, Adrian was lying in bed with just his black slacks on, reading the letter I had written. "You are very creative, Rosie." He commented when he noticed me come out of the bathroom.

I shrugged. "It just came to me."

He put the letter aside and patted the spot beside him. I finished putting on my lotion, took my contraceptive pill because I didn't want anymore _angels _just yet, and joined him on the bed. He unbuttoned his slacks, taking them off while throwing the covers over us both.

"How many kids do you want to have, love?" He asked, turning so that he was facing me. His hand moved down to my leg so that he could throw it over his waist.

"I really don't know, but a girl would sound nice."

He nodded and then smiled. "You want to try and make one now?"

I grimaced. "Oh, no…"

He laughed then became serious. "Rose, there is something…I need to—

"You need to what?" I asked. He stayed quiet for a couple of seconds. Over the last few days, there was something that was bothering him. Something he wanted to tell me, but was hesitant to spill out. "You know you can tell me anything."

He nodded. "I will tell you when I am completely sure." He shifted his weight so he was on top. "Let me focus on you…" His lips on mine stopped me from asking anymore questions.

I wiped some sweat of my face. Why was my nausea so thick? It wasn't really that hot inside the room. Maybe I needed some fresh air.

I slipped on my robe and slippers and started walking to the den, where there was a balcony. The cool, fresh air of Alaska hit me. All I had in this moment was simple relaxation and peace. Goose bumps started forming, not because it was cold, but because of the great pleasure the wind was making me feel.

I didn't notice someone standing next to me until his cold hand touched my shoulder. "Rose, is that you?"

His voice could have been no more familiar. I had to squint a little to make out his features. And to prove that he really was here, standing in front of me. I saw the wind ruffle his brown hair and long duster. Yes, that was really him.

My mouth fell open. "What the hell…Dimitri?"


	5. He Is Back

_**Disclaimer: I don't anything from Vampire Academy, just the characters I have created and the plot.**_

* * *

Although I had spoken, none of us broke the silence that followed. We just stared at each other. It seemed more natural if we just stared than speaking. I wanted to put my hands all over him to prove that he was really alive and not some form of him that my mind had made up.

"Rose? Is… that…you?" It seemed to be the only word he could utter out.

It took him a while to manage something out, but it took me a century to manage the next word: "Yeah?"

He stepped closer to me. "Rose. Its you."

"I know," I said, walking closer to him as well. That was all we said for a while.

After some time, he grabbed my hand and led me off the balcony. He didn't stop walking until we were out in the guest room out back. "Rose, I am missed you. A lot."

We walked into the cabin and I gave myself up to Dimitri Belikov again.

***

What had I done? How was I going to tell Adrian? I hope he never found about this. I was a mean person. I was bad. Why did I do this?

"Good morning, beautiful love, how was your night?" Adrian asked, stepping closer to me to steal an innocent kiss from my mouth.

I tried to smile. "Good," my voice was so off.

"Rose, you don't sound good. I am going to call in today so that I could take the day off." While he did that I went to the bathroom. The shower there was amazing. It was custom made… and they had barely installed it last week. It was all I glass…and it had a glass wall—you could see everything that was happening outside from the glass but they couldn't see you. I loved it because it showed a lot of nature's beauty.

Green everywhere. It seemed sad but it was the best, in my opinion. I came here to think and just. . .take a long, hot shower. I walked over to the left side of the shower, a bench that was made out of marble was there. I hugged my legs to me and rested my head against my knees. The steamed fogged up all windows. Anything that involved the outdoors helped me calm down, and I was calming down.

Adrian walked in the shower a few minutes later. He was naked…something that distracted me from everything when I admired him. There was nothing more beautiful than that. He smiled and that turned me on.

I laid down on the ground and he came on top. As I was laying down on the ground, he made my legs part. His head went down to my most sensitive area.

He licked my chest, his tongue drawing circles on my boobs. He went lower again. He gave me butterfly kisses with his tongue. I moaned in pleasure. My hand curled around his hair. "Fuck me, now!" I screamed. Jeez, I had never been more desperate in my life for sex, but no I was. What had happened to me? Was I becoming a sex freak?

"You can't handle me, baby." He said, as he teased me.

"Oh, Adrian," I said, moaning and sighing as he entered me. He rocked against me, increasing the speed and my pleasure as he went. I tangled my hands in his hair, trying to bring him as close as possible. Our wet bodies added to the pleasure. We lasted a good forty minutes, him going in and out of me, and me, moaning and groaning and rocking to his rhythm.

"Oh, Adrian, baby, I love you." I said. I knew we were about to reach out climax. I gave out a scream/moan as I felt my orgasm.

"I love you, too, Rose."

"Adrian, you bad boy!" I said. There was nothing that got better than this. Unfortunately, we had kids to take care of so we had to stop. I got out of the shower and went to go change for the day. Adrian also got out and after he was done changing, he went to change Angelo and Owen for the day as well.

"Hey, sweeties." I said to my two children who had woken up already and were waiting for Adrian and I patiently on our bed from the master bedroom.

I leaned down and gave both of them a kiss. "Let's go see what daddy cooked for us!"

The kids and I sat down on the breakfast table. Everything was going fine. But, like always, there is negative side to everything…

Dimitri burst through the door. Damn! What did he want now?

* * *

**_Review! And the chapter will come faster! It's already done...you just need to review! _**

**_REVIEW!  
_**


	6. Cruel Lies

"What the hell?" Adrian loudly said, rising out of his chair. He had been in such a good mood but when Dimitri showed up, looking like a buff, Russian cowboy, Adrian looked like he was about to burst a vein.

Dimitri, probably thinking that nothing was wrong, that just walking into someone's house was totally normal, let himself in to the dining room. Owen and Luke just stared at him like he was growing a watermelon on the side of his head. Poor babies—they would be exposed to idiocy at such a young age.

Adrian, however, was raging; he looked like he wanted to shoot someone. I didn't blame him. Really, I didn't. "What the hell are you doing here? I though were supposed to leave now!" Adrian grabbed Dimitri's shirt and pulled him closer to him. They were face-to-face now. A riot was going to start soon…

Dimitri, calm and relaxed, answered. "I needed to see Rose." Calm…is how his voice sounded. His calmness made Adrian ever more madder.

"We made a damn deal…and the deal was to stay away!" Adrian shoved the sentence in his face. In other words, he shouted the words at his face.

"Like I said, I needed to see Rose." Dimtri said all the while staring at me.

"You already had your time with her, Belikov, now it is my time!" Adrian…I think there was nothing that could get him more upset than Dimitri.

"It does not matter. I will always love Rose, and she will always love me."

Jeez, I couldn't believe he was saying this. I couldn't believe he was here! I wanted to stop him. I wanted to tell him to leave. I wanted to tell him that what he had said wasn't true, anymore. Now, my heart only belonged to Adrian. Adrian only. I opened my mouth to contradict what he had said but Adrian was yelling still.

"Belikov, we made a deal now leave!" Adrian growled at Dimitri.

"What the hell?" It was the only thing I could say. A deal? What were they talking about? "Weren't you dead?" I asked him. Earlier, we had been to into each other to ask any questions and now was the time to ask them. Perfectimg timing, Rosie. "How the hell are you alive?" Random questions were the only thing I could summon. But hey they were going to be answered.

Adrian sighed, trying to calm himself more. "The stake you staked him with was spirit filled…only with that element. So the spirit transferred to his body and somehow restored his soul. And so he is here." He came to stand by my side. I wrapped an arm around himmy touch always calmed him down no matter the situation. A kiss would also calm him but I don't think it would be appropriate to kiss in front of Dimitrior Luke and Owen, who were now staring at us. Damn! We were arguing in front of children.

"Wow," I said. Wowthat was the word I used for anything lately. And then I thought of something. I unwrapped myself out of his arms and walked to Owen and Luke. I looked back at Adrian, who was pinching the bridge of his nose. There was a question that needed to be asked, and that was going to be asked now. "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

It was one of those moments where everyone would have burst saying _oooohhhh! In your face!_but of course no one said it. He looked at me for a couple of seconds before answering. "I don't want him near you, Rose. I never liked it when he was near you. I want you for myself because I love you."

I nodded. I guess that was a reasonable answer. I looked over at Dimitri. "I think you better go, Dimitri. Nobody wants you around."

Adrian and him were in a staring battle. He looked back at me and nodded and smiled. "I will leave…but don't forget that I can always come back." It was a threat to Adrian and to me it was a promise.

Adrian let out all his breath and went to sit on the table. I walked over to his side, and started rubbing his shoulders, massaging them in rhythmic motion, hoping to loosen him up. Out of nowhere, Owen, my six month old baby, started crying. Adrian and I both stood up. Adrian grabbed him, but Owen reached out to me.

I gathered him in my arms and went to go sit on the couch. I cradled him in my arms, like you would grab a newborn baby. I started rocking him. Adrian came to sit next to me. "I feel like you don't trust me." I commented, looking down at Owen.

"Love, I do." Adrian said, trying to come closer to me.

I put out a hand to stop his movement. "Then why didn't you tell me about Dimitri?"

"Rose, you have to understand. I didn't tell you because I wanted you with me and not him. If he came back, I didn't want to risk him taking you away again." He got off the couch and kneeled in front of me, taking my hands in his, his eyes looking into mine. "I need you in my life, Rose. I need to have you with me."

I sighed in frustration. He was making this so hard. "I understand," I finally said.

He smiled and stood up, but leaned down again to kiss my lips. We both looked down at Owen who had fallen asleep. I admired his beautiful face. I kissed his cheek. Adrian looked at me. "We did a good job, didn't we?"

I smiled and nodded. "We did an amazing job…"

"That's why we should get to work on the next baby," Adrian said, letting his hand slide up and down my legs. "So how about it?"

I smiled and shrugged. Why not? "Sure thing, Mr. Sexy Ivashkov."

"You know, you could be referring to my father."

I laughed. "Ayden is definitely sexy. Where did you think you got your charming looks from? And of course, Beth's looked added much more charm."

He laughed. "Yes, my daddy and mommy are definitely two sexy people." He laughed again and took me to the bed. We had a good day!


	7. Darkest Hour

_**Disclaimer: I don't anything from Vampire Academy, just the characters I have created and the plot.**_

* * *

**_A Day Earlier_**  
"Is there anything you want to tell me, Rose?" Adrian asked, looking directly into my eyes. There was something in his eyes that said he knew something was up, but I didn't want to lead him on.

"No…Why?" I kept my face as expressionless as possible. There was something I wanted to tell him_. Yes, Dimitri and I are hooking up behind your back._ I couldn't say that. It would kill me if he found out about this. About Dimitri and I.

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Is there something you want to tell me?" Adrian rarely hid anything from me. If there was something he wanted to say. He would say it. I don't know why he was acting all weird.

"No…Why?" He repeated the sentence I had said and then he smiled. "Now, lets get this movie started…My favorite movie of all time." He selected the movie Titanic again from the recorded movies we had on the TV. We had left on the part where Jack and Rose (ironic?) are on the bout and Rose says something like 'Jack! I'm flying!' Which was one of my favorite parts from that movie.

"Why is it your favorite movie?"

"Because of Leo D. His blonde hair and green eyes make anyone swoon." He laughed.

"You know you just sounded completely gay right now." I laughed along with him.

"So, your point is?"

I shook my head and focused on the movie. Adrian knew this movie by heart so he was whispering the lines in my ear. The scene made me think about life. That scene…in my head, was happening, too, but replacing Jack and Rose…were Adrian and Rose, me. It made me cry…not because it was romantic, but of guilt. Guilt because I was doing Dimitri while I was with Adrian. Adrian would never cheat on me with another woman—and I was doing it to him. Oh God, I was bad. Bad, real bad. I didn't deserve to have someone as good as Adrian.

I closed my eyes, Adrian got closer to me. We began making love but it felt more like a good bye….  
**_  
Adrian's POV_**  
_I know it hurts you, Rose. I know it hurts you as much as it hurts me. I know you don't like lying to me. Why can't you just tell me? I know already. I am just waiting for you to drop the bomb. Why, love? Why, Rose, why did you do this to me? Didn't you know how much I loved you? Didn't you feel it when I touched, that I loved you? Didn't you know how much I loved you? I gave you everything, every part of me. I would have given everything to be with you forever. But, you, you ruined it all. Why did you change your mind? You broke my heart, you tore my world apart. I loved you. . ._

Damn you, Rose!. . . Why?. . .

I watched as she breathed in and out. There were tears streaming down her eyes. I wiped one by one off her face. She couldn't hurt. She needed to be good and strong for our kids.

I admired her sleeping for a couple of seconds more and slipped out of bed and go to work.  
**_  
The Next Day_**

I looked at the clock. It was still early. Shouldn't Adrian be here? It was too early for work…he had the day off today. Why wasn't he here? Where was he? I looked over to his side again and noticed and envelope. There was even a rose, red, red, rose. I smiled. Maybe he was planning something special tonight.

Still smiling, I opened the envelope. Nothing would change my happy mood. A second later, I realized there was. The words written on the letter were something that gloomed my mood and wiped the smile off my face. And, the words were something that would forever change my world:  
_  
Dear Rose,_

I know everything. And when I say everything, I mean everything. From the day Dimitri came back to this day. Every little detail that happened between that time, every little part, is in the knowledge of mind. I know it all. I can't say I am hurt—it would kind of wrong for me to say that because I am not. I knew the risks that being with you would bring. I knew it all, but still I gave in because you were so tempting and I loved you. Every part that completes me, that makes up Adrian Ivashkov, every inch of my body, every organ in my body, loves you and I know it will love you forever. So that's why I am doing this. I have to, Rose. All I want is for you to be happy. And if he is what makes you happy, then I won't stand in your way of being happy. I would give you anything—just to see you smile, I would do anything. You know that. I don't blame you for this…for what has happened—and I don't blame him either. You are a very tempting woman…nobody can resist you. Really, I don't blame any of you. I don't blame anyone for this happening. All I want is for you to be happy. If I can't bring you that happiness, then what could I do but this?

I loved you, Rose—I did. I lied when it said it doesn't hurt. It hurt me so much when I found out that you and Dimitri were romancing behind my back. It did. At first, I didn't want to believe it. But, when I saw it with my own eyes, there was no other choice but to believe—seeing is believing. I wanted to kill him…I wanted to never see you ever again in my life. And I thought things over…rationally. I think that it is better if you and I got divorced. We can't be together…I don't want you to force yourself into being with me when the real guy you love is still here—I don't want to force you to be with me because you feel bad, either. I don't know if I could ever feel anything but hurt for you. I was there for you when you needed me the most, I was there. I have always been there for you and you did the worst thing that anyone could ever do to me. Was I not worthy of your love? Why did you have to cause this, Rose? I loved you, couldn't you see? Or were you still too in love with him to see that my love was real for you? But, hey, what I can say? Love is blind. Love bites. Love hurts. Love is hell. And your love is misery, agony, torture, torment, and, most of all, painful. I don't know why I ever let myself love you. What we had was perfect. But you had to ruin it all by going into his arms.

And, so, because of that. I am leaving you to be with him. I don't think I could go on. But, I will try. I am going to start a new life…an new life that is Rose Hathaway's love free. On Monday, I am going to go file the divorce papers so that you can finally have your liberty. I do ask for a favor, though. Angelo and Owen can stay with you as long as you let me see them whenever I want. I hope you have a good life with him, Rose. Truly I wish you the best. And I hope you wish the same for me. We can't be lovers anymore…but we can be friends. And I hope we do because I really don't know what I would do without you in my life anymore.

There is something else I haven't told you. A couple of days ago, I was diagnosed with the same thing my Aunt died of. I only have a couple of days to live. And I hope you are there to let me enjoy my last days.

Soul Scarred Deeply,

Adrian Ivashkov

I let a single tear drop fall into the letter he had written me before I put it back into the envelope he put it in. I wet the wax again and sealed the envelope…but it felt as if I were sealing away my heart.

* * *

**_REVIEW!_**


	8. Is This True

_**Adrian's POV- Some time later…**_

Oh, why does this have to happen to me? What we had was perfect, Rose? Why did you have to ruin it? Why couldn't you wait till I died until you did something? I had few days left to live, why couldn't you wait till I was gone to break my heart? Well, you can't undo the done.

I sipped out of my Russian Vodka bottle. This was one of the things that made me feel better. And the other was Rose's pictures. Our Wedding Picture. A song came out on the radio and it was perfect describing the way I was feeling.

"Adrian! Quit being so miserable!" Melissa said, walking into the room of the house that belonged to my parents. "You're not just in pain…you're making everyone else in the house go through hell with you! Man up, Adrian! So she left you for someone else! Blah, blah, blah, life goes on!"

I stood up and gripped one arm. "Melissa, my life can't go on without Rose! You don't understand!" Now I was repeating the words Rose had repeated to me so many times to me when Dimitri was dead.

"Well, get back with her! I went to visit her earlier and she is worse than you! I have never seen Rose in such low spirits! I have never seen her drink before! And the kids, Adrian think about the kids. Mom has to watch them while Rose is out there drinking her life away just like you are!"

I didn't listen to her. I just focused on the song that was my life right now. Why should I listen to her? Rose…why was she ruining her life when she had what she wanted? Why would I stop drinking? Again, I listened to the song…

_**Rosaline's POV**_

"Ms. Anderson-Hughes," the elderly lady said as a soon as I walked in my house. "How was your flight?" I just had come back from Russia doing some business with my favorite brother in the whole world. We weren't technically blood brothers. We were created by the same person. But still he was like my brother.

Humans. They came up with the most ridiculous things in the whole world. But, hey without themor those Moroi and dhampirsI wouldn't be here. With them gone, who was going to feed us? We couldn't eliminate them because they were useful to us.

"It was great, Biella." I said, walking down to the room where all the action went down. As I walked, I passed a mirror. Damn, was I beautiful!or rather sexy. Brown, almond-shaped eyes, dark brown hair that almost looked black. My lots of curves could make any guy appreciate me even more; these were inherited from my mother. And, my evilness, from my father. In other words, I was a sexy bitch, or, like my lover liked to call me, a goddess. I didn't know anything about her, my twin sister, but from what I heard, she looked exactly like me. Oh, boy, I should meet her one day. I should and I _was _going to meet her.

I started walking again. Just then, my phone vibrated in my back pocket. "This is Rosaline…"

"Hey, Roza. I just wanted to let you know that everything is just like you planned. He is out of your way and she, from the looks of her face, she literally wants to kill someone, mostly herself," he said, chuckling menacingly. "Everything perfect, just like you want it, Roza."

"Good, boy. You shall get a reward…" I said, smiling a smile that was filled with pure hate and evilness.

"The only reward I want is you…." Why couldn't he be satisfied with the other one? The other Rose?

"Well, apple pie, I have to get ready for tonight. I hope everything_ is _as I planned." I said, and then hung up.

Wow, I was very evil. My red eyes and beauty were proof of that. Damn…I was really beautiful…

But, for now, I had to focus on later tonight. Tonight, I had a date with the devil… Wait—wasn't the devil me? I gave a dangerous sounding laugh as I entered the room.

_**Rose's POV**_

I sobbed once more and took a sip vodka. Something I promised never to do, I was doing right now. I was getting drunk. I helped numb the pain. Why does a heart break hurt so bad? Why can't you feel numb instead?

Why had I done that to Adrian? I am an awful person. I should have told him instead of hiding it behind his back! God damn me! Why? Slowly, the pain ate me away. Love only comes once in a while…Adrian had been my second love, and that love had been true. He was my everything.

I shouldn't deserve to live. Should I? Everywhere I looked, it reminded me of Adrian. Everything in this damn house was screaming Adrian! Just then, Adrian's song came out on the radio. That completely broke me, and, if possible, it made heart into smaller pieces.

As I searched Adrian's desk, I happen to come across a black object, an object that would relieve all my hurt and pain all in one shot. Could I do this? Should I do this?

I bent my head down in a silent prayer to whoever was listening. I wiped some tears again. I had to be strong in order to do this.

I loved you, Adrian. I really did. I loved you like no other. I picked up the black gone and positioned it against my head. Just a shot against my head would do it. I pulled the trigger and—

"Rose! No!" He yelled, but it was too late…

**Aw…He was TOO late! Well, until later! **

**REVIEW! **_  
_


	9. Desponded Nightmare

**Thank you for reviewing! Here is the next chapter...hope you like it! **

* * *

"Dimitri, for the hundred time, I am so sorry." I said, yet again, as I tried apologizing for the glass bottle I had thrown at his head when he entered my room—well, when he tried to stop me from doing that horrid act.

"Rose, its okay. No damage was done." I nodded and left his room.

_**Dimitri's POV **_

I chuckled as I saw Rose leave. I was glad she left fast or else the bad side of me would come out when she was around, and that would be bad. It would be hell. I chuckled again, this time a scary laugh.

I reached for the phone on the table nearby. I picked it up off the table and I had one missed call. I paused in my checking when I heard a car engine being roared to life. That was Rose, but where was she going? Oh, whatever, I could find her later. I focused on the person who was calling at this moment. This was my Roza.

"Sexy Russian God, what can I help you with, love?" The features of my Rosaline came to my mind as soon as I heard her voice on the phone.

"How is everything going?" She asked, her beautiful ringing on every note. She looked like an angel, but when it came down to something serious, oh, was she good! She was the best.

"Everything is great, Angel." She hated it when I called her by her middle name. It was like her pet peeve.

As expected, she growled at me. I couldn't help but get turned on. "Dimitri Belikov! Don't ever call me that again!" She took a breath to calm herself. "I need you to focus on right now! Have you delivered the news of the shocking scene from earlier?"

"No, I was going to do that, but you interrupted." She chuckled. "Well, get on it. And in the meantime, I will go after that annoying dhampir." She hung up. I picked up my phone again and started dialing, my red eyes glowing brighter than ever because of what I was going to do. A few rings, and a male voice came on. I smiled in evil glee.

_**Adrian's POV **_

I had never received such bad news as the one I was going to receive.

My phone rang in my hand. "Hello…" My voice could have been no more rude. Who wanted to call me at this time?

"Adrian?" The voice on the other side of the line…well, it was one I hated. It belonged to the person I hated most in the world.

"Yeah?" I didn't have enough time, or energy to chew this guy out. I settled with rudeness.

"It's Rose." I knew right then and there that he had bad news to tell me. Oh, no! Please don't let it be bad. My life didn't matter anymore without her in this world. If she was okay I would forgive her and gladly give her my life. God, please let this not be bad. Please.

"What's wrong with, Rose?"

"Her mother is here…and even her father." I swear, it was like he didn't want to tell me. Why wouldn't he spit it out?

"Yeah, and you are telling me this, why?" I was getting impatient. "I have got no time for stupid games! If you have something to say, say it now! Or fucking leave me alone!"

"How to say this?" A silent sob came out of his mouth, and I immediately knew it was bad. Oh, God, was Rose…I didn't want to think the word. And then, I a big rush, it came out. "Rose…I am afraid she is no longer with us. She committed suicide earlier today."

NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO! I my fist against the wooden desk and threw my phone. It slammed against the wall, breaking into hundreds pieces, shattering here and there, just like my heart was. This couldn't be true! This wasn't true! No, this couldn't be happening! If Rose was dead, then shouldn't I be dead as well?

But she _was _dead. My soul just knew it. Her dead…I didn't have any reason to live anymore.

There was a knock on the door. Hoping it was Melissa, I went to go answer. There was nothing waiting there for me, just a journal. It was the journal Rose had been keeping ever since Dimitri had turned Strigoi. I picked it up and started scanning it. But the pages were all empty expect one. I started reading it and my heart and world shattered.

_Dear whomever reads this, _

_I have felt pain before, but never like this. Heart breaks are the worst pain anyone could ever experience. And it breaks my heart more that I was the one who caused all this. If I had never been selfish, this would have never happened. I realize now that you can't have what you want. If you ever read this, Adrian. I want you to know that I fell in love with you since day one, I was just too thickheaded to realize it. I am sorry for ever causing you pain. So, this is why I have to do this now. I am standing right here, on that rocky beach you and I enjoy so much. This is where the end of me will happen. I love you. I have to do this. _

_Rose _

I threw that against the wall as well. Tears brimming down my eyes, I knew what I had to do now. I would go to that same exact spot where she ended her life. I would end my life there as well. I loved her…and I would die with her.

_**Rose's POV**_

After Dimitri was calm and settled. I got in my car. I wasn't that thrown off by the alcohol, in the other words, I wasn't really drunk. I needed an out. I had tried to do something terrible not so long ago. I mean, I would have done it, but Dimitri had to interrupt. Was he always there? Couldn't he just be happy that it wasn't him who was ending his life?

Well, whether or not he was happy or not, I was going away. Not for good, though. I just wanted an out and the closet Alaskan ocean was the best. It was the rockiest place, but it helped calm me down.

I stood over the edge of the cliff. This is the spot where Adrian and I spent almost our whole days at. I had to do this now. There was no one watching. And no one would interrupt now.

I closed my eyes and bowed my hair. I looked down at the dark water. There was no way I would get out of this one. I just hoped it was painless.

"I love you, Adrian!" I screamed and let go, almost falling into the black water.

But before anything could happen. _Something _pulled me back and everything went black.


	10. What Can I do For You

I woke up with a head ache. Too much sleep always did this to me. So I wasn't shocked. After all, I had slept at least twelve hours. My head ache or my sleep wasn't important right now. What was important…was what, or who, pulled me before anything happened.

I was pondering what the hell had happened when I felt _that _nausea. That nausea that alerted me to nearby Strigoi. I shot of bed and came face to face with a mirror? Me?

I reached out a hand and the other person or image, started laughing. I was about to have a heart attack. I had never seen someone look like me in my life. This had to be something bad…or good? This meant that we were related…or where we?

_What the hell? _It seemed to be the only thing that rummaged through my mind. Was I looking into a mirror—or was this person actually here?

"Who are you?" I finally asked, though I wanted to slam the other person into the wall and demand who the hell she was. And that's when I saw it.

She looked at me, eyes shining brighter than ripe tomatoes. "I am Rosaline…I am your twin sister." She spoke as if talking to someone who was a little behind the every second.

"How can that be?" I asked, but still wishing I could slam Rosaline into the wall.

"Our mother didn't want us together. So she sent me to Europe and she sent you to St. Vladimir's." She said it as simple as that.

"But how can we be related…when you are like that?" I pointed at her eyes, meaning Rosaline should notice her red eyes.

"I just became Strigoi. Your lover boy helped me become the person I am now."

"Lover boy?" I wondered which one? Dimitri or Adrian?

"Yes."

"Who is it? Who is my lover boy?"

If possible, her eyes seemed to glow, brighter than the sun when it is at its peak. I suddenly wanted to be the one in the wall, going through it, being the wall, or to be something else in the room, not be here, standing in front of a Strigoi unprotected.

Rosaline turned on her heel. Maybe she wanted to calm herself. "Don't ask ridiculous questions!" She snapped at me almost making the whole house shudder. I had had enough training to know that I was in a house, an abandoned house, I guessed.

This scene that was happening right now was like a real-life scenario. Mostly all sisters bitched and argued to each other. So this seemed normal to me. But that didn't make me to want to stop running away.

I didn't know what else to say. So I said nothing. Was this how it was going to be like, fighting all the time with everyone? I suddenly thought, _my life has always been so hellish, when did I ever think it had gotten better? _I guess the picture-perfect life I had thought I had been all from my head. Well I _had_ that perfect life, but it stopped when Adrian went away. I only wished she could change it and at last have a happy ending.

Rosaline was turned around, talking to someone on the phone. I didn't have Strigoi hearing to hear what the hell she was saying. But when Rosaline turned around, she had an evil smile on her face, a smile that made my bones turn to ice and made my body freeze in fear.

I tried to be calm as she uttered the next question: "What can I do for you?" I asked, almost fainting in the process. I felt like I was a fan meeting the person they were a fan of for the first time.

Rosaline smiled again. "Nothing now." And she let me leave, just like that.

_**Dimitri's POV **_

Dimitri looked at Adrian who was standing at the edge of the cliff. This had been the same exact spot where Rose had tried to kill herself. _Those two are such romance freaks; they needed to grow up, Dimitri thought._

"Why did you do this to me, Rose?" Adrian yelled, looking at the sky. God this guy needed some man lessons. _Maybe I should give them to him, _Dimitri wondered. Dimitri stopped on that thought. If he did anything to harm the merchandisewhich was Adrianhe was dead. His Rosaline wouldn't like it. And he would never do anything that would upset his Roza, his real Rosaline. Why had he ever thought he had liked Rose Hathaway, when all he ever wanted was in Rosaline Hathaway? Damn Janine Hathaway for giving birth to two horrible bitches that he longed for.

"Why, Rose?" Poor boy. He still thought Rose was dead. He was going to get the surprise of his life when he found out that she wasn't.

"There you are." Rosaline said, running her arm down Dimitri's arm.

"Hello, Roses."

"How is my boy doing?" She asked, admiring Adrian. He maybe drunk but he still looked good. Kind of a gayish, Dimitri began in his head, to think about another guy.

"Bad," Dimitri said and chuckled. "Good grief, boys in love are so ridiculous."

Rosaline tapped Dimitri on the chin. "That you used to be you, cowboy, remember?" She put her hand on her hip. "What does that Rose have that makes every guy she meets break into a million pieces?"

Dimitri didn't answer her question. Rose…she was everything. But Rosaline was his true love.

They had been distracted. They had not noticed Adrian semi-falling off the cliff. Rosaline ran to him in time and pulled him back.

From far away, Dimitri still noticed her evil smile, which would lure anyone in. She caressed Adrian's cheek. "Sweetheart, don't waste time on that."

"I want to die." It seemed to be the only thing the boy could get out since he was so drunk.

"If that's what you want…"

"I want to die."

"Then…"

"I want to die." Adrian…Dimitri suddenly had some pity for Adrian.

Finally, Rosaline nodded. "I will give you a better death…" She smiled and showed him her red eyes.


	11. His Death

**Harry Potter fans! Go read the fanfic called Severly Ensared by Lily Luna Snape Riddle…its really good…even though I am not an HP fan I like it! Well moving on to VA…here is the next chapter of my SSD…hope you like! Oooh! And please vote on the poll on my page!  


* * *

**

_**Adrian's 3POV **_

He felt like nothing was wrong—but that was just the alcohol numbing his senses. All the alcohol in the world couldn't hide what he was feeling, though, and the alcohol couldn't hide the truth, the hurtful truth. And the truth was that his own love, the love he had worked some years to gain, had hurt him in a way that made the feeling of getting burned alive feel like nothing. She had betrayed him…he had seen it with his own eyes. She had cheated on him with a love she proclaimed she had forgotten about. And Adrian hoped that that _love _rotted in hell.

"Why did you do this to me, Rose?!" It was the only question he could ask. He asked this to the sky. Why had his love done this? Why had she betrayed him with the most hideous betray of his life. Ever since he had first seen his Rose at a ski resort, he had been longing for her, and when he had finally, or when she had finally given him a chance, she ruined it all. Why?! Why, Rose?!

Nothing could change what she had done. Nothing. That was why he had to do this now. It was the only way they could be together. And they would be in a place where cheated wasn't allowed. "Why, Rose?!" Adrian screamed again. He felt like someone was watching him, but that didn't matter. His only purpose was dying…and now. He had to do this…he was going to join Rose.

He took a deep breath and began walking the steps that would end his life soon. How had Rose been brave enough to do this? Well, one thing was for sure, she had done it, and now he had to do it. He closed his eyes, and bowed his head. A silent prayer to his Guardian Angel, which Rose, would help him gather the guts he needed to accomplish this task.

Okay, here goes…Adrian stepped much closer to the edge. He could feel the cool, ocean breeze in his face. He took a wrong step and down he went…

But—

A hand caught him in time before he fell and injured something. Had his prayers been answered? Had his angel decided to appear for him, so that she would be the last thing he ever saw alive? One thing was wrong, though.

His angel caressed his cheek. She looked deep into his eyes and he seem to calm. "Sweetheart, don't waste time on that."

"I want to die." Adrian didn't have enough energy to say anything else but that.

"If that's what you want…" His angel seemed to glow in the nighttime sky. It was the best image anyone could have ever had when they were about to die. It seemed like a gift from God. His angel was here to help him die.

"I want to die." Where was the Adrian everyone loved? He was certainly not there.

"Then…"

"I want to die." He said, yet again.

Finally, his angel nodded. She looked absolutely gorgeous. He couldn't believe she was his angel. She was as beautiful as a setting sun and rising moon. "I will give you a better death…" And that's when his angel showed him her red eyes and then her fangs. So his angel had not died?! She was here! Happy and alive! She was here! She hadn't died! "Look into my eyes, babe. And tell me you want a better death."

He looked into her eyes—which he should have never done because it would cause the biggest mistake of his Moroi life. "Yes, my Rose, give me a better death."

She smiled, and once again, showed him her fangs. But this time, she leaned in closer, her fangs brush the skin of his neck…

_**Rose's POV**_- _**A Day Later**_

"It's going to be okay, Rose." Dimitri said, as he hugged me. He was comforting, yeah, but these weren't the arms I craved to be in, and I could never be in those arms ever again because…because…he had died, or killed himself. I had seen his cold, lifeless body. And it was all my fault.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Angelo asked, coming into the living room. I quickly wiped some tears off my face. I didn't want him and Owen seeing me like this. How was I going to tell them that their father died?

"Baby…" I couldn't finish a sentence. And it was hell just to get one word out.

Angelo wrapped his little arms around me. Of course, it made me cry even harder. To add to that, Owen started crawling towards me too. God, this was difficult. They both started crying along with me. Could I do this? Could I tell them that their father had killed himself.

I took a deep breath and told them. They were boys…they were strong weren't they? After I told Angelo, he started crying. Owen didn't really know what was going on. He just stared at me and gave me small kisses to make me stop crying. Angelo was beyond help, though. I had to hold him for a while and cried with him.

Dimitri, however, seemed annoyed, but distracted. Distracted by Angelo's features. He kept glancing at him and at me. Probably like everyone, he too thought that Angelo was my son. Every glance, from Angelo to me, I pondered why he looked like me. _Rosaline… _It clicked then. OMG! He was Rosaline's son!

_**Adrian's POV**_

Adrian smiled and looked down at his hand intertwined with Rose's. He was happy now. He was with his love and he would be with her forever.

For now, though, he was hungry. Not food hungry, but blood thirsty. That kind of hungry.

"Ready, babe?" Rose asked, grabbing his hand and leading him forward. This was his first time hunting.

He smiled again. "Of course, love." And that was true. He was ready for anything because he was with his Rose. His Strigoi love.

* * *

**Please Review! **


	12. Cruel Stunt

**Finally! I update...anyway I hope you like this chapter...poor Rose! Makes me cry...**

_**

* * *

Sometime later**_

There was a knock on the door. I stood up and went to go answer it. There, stood Melissa and her husband Luke. Melissa looked really sad and wary. I could assume why. Adrian's death had been hard on everyone…except Dimitri. He was a fake in my face, and behind my back he was very happy that Adrian wasn't here anymore to stand in his way of getting me.

"Hey, Rose." She said, her expression matching her voice. They both were a little off.

Jeez, I couldn't help it. I threw my arms around her. And she hugged me back. We both began crying. The loss of Adrian was hard on all of us.

I pulled away and started wiping some tears. "Oh, Rose. Poor Rose." Melissa said.

"Not that I am not happy to see you, but what are you doing here? I thought all of you hated me." It had been over six months since any of Adrian's family had spoken to me. There silence, I had assumed, had been from it being my fault that Adrian was no longer here.

Melissa shook her head and gave me a small, sad smile. "Nobody hate you. Just the opposite. We thought you hated _us. _That's why were a little hesitant to come visit…" She went to go sit next where Luke sat, next to me almost. "So how are you? How are the kids?"

No sooner could she had said that. Two boys came running out of a playroom. They ran to their aunt Melissa. She threw her arms around them. While they had their scene, Luke came to talk to me. Luke was like an older brother that I had always wished to have. He was funny, sarcastic…and just Luke. In other words, he was the new Christian in my life. "How are you, Rose?"

"I am much better than seven months ago…I live day by day for my son and Angelo." He nodded and he knew that I didn't want to talk about it anymore. Anything about Adrian made me want to cry, bawl, scream, anytime I looked at it.

Melissa was wiping tears as she came to sit next to me. "God, Rose. You have the best set of kids. I wish my three kids were like that." She sighed.

I didn't know what else to say from there and it was a good thing the doorbell rang. "I'll go answer it." Luke offered. He stood up and answered the door.

To my surprise, it was Lissa and Christian and their two kids standing there. I stood up and went to go hug them. It had been since my wedding that I hadn't seen Lissa and Christian. Not only did I give them huge hugs, I stated bawling my eyes out.

"Christian! Lissa!" I said. They hugged me back and we spent that day just remembering the whole old days. I told them about Adrian and they said that was the reason they had come here. To support me, I guessed. It was a good day. Once Melissa, Luke, Christian, Lissa left, Dimitri walked in my front door like he owned the house. He looked windswept, like he had ran a mile in less than three minutes.

"What the hell?" I asked, stopping on the staircase to look down at him. He ran up to where I stood. He creeped me out. I started walking to the stop of the staircase—which I realized was a mistake. He wasn't the Dimitri I knew right now. He had red eyes. Without saying a word, he knocked me down the staircase. It hurt like hell and then everything went black.

_**Lissa's POV**_

Lissa started walking back inside the house. Rose was her best friend of all time, so she knew that Rose wouldn't mind her just walking into her house. So that's why she let herself in. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Dimitri standing there. What the hell? Wasn't he supposed to be dead?

What shocked Lissa the most was that he threw Rose off the staircase like she a rag doll. He smiled cruelly before he jumped out the window. In the meantime, Rose was falling, hitting, slamming into everything that made up the staircase. It was horrible to Lissa. Finally, the falling stopped and Lissa ran to the unconscious Rose.

She bent over and checked Rose for a pulse. Nothing. She began to shaker her. Still no reaction. She stood up and began running outside to where Christian was waiting in the car. He would help rush Rose to the nearest hospital.

"Christian! Christian! Christian!" Lissa screamed so many times. She was stuck at the door way, caught between going outside to get Christian and staying with Rose. She had to stay here. What if Dimitri came back? What if he took Rose's body? Who would help her now? "Christian!" She called out one last time, and finally, he heard.

He slammed out of the car and came running to the Lissa, who was in hysterics. He put both arms on her arms and tried calming her down. "Lissa, sweetie. Calm. Tell me what's wrong?"

"Rose…he…Dimitri…pushed…her…" She was making no sense. Christian, impatient, took a peak inside. Rose was on the ground, next to the staircase, a pool of blood around her. Lissa was calm now, it was like a switch somebody had clicked. "Let's take her to the hospital." Lissa said, calmly.

Christian walked over to Rose and picked her up and carried her to the car. They didn't care that she stained the car with blood; they just wanted her safe. Once Rose was in the car, Christian drove like crazy.

Once at the ER, the doctors took over. They put Rose in a gurney. They wheeled her into the an empty room. Lissa and Christian freaked out because they had never seen so much blood in their lives.

"How long has she been unconscious?" The doctor barked at Lissa. With Christian's reckless driving, they had gotten there in about twelve minutes since the accident had happened. "About thirteen minutes!" Lissa barked back.

They checked her. "Get the surgery room ready! We need to stop this brain bleeding before its too late! But before, we need to get this baby out!"

Lissa almost went unconscious herself. Wasn't it too early to take out a baby? Rose did not have a stomach at all…so that meant Rose had to be less than six weeks pregnant. What were the doctors thinking? Where they planning on terminating Rose's pregnancy in order for her to survive? Oh, hell no!

Lissa walked to the doctor. "Are you planning to terminate Rose's pregnancy?"

The doctor just nodded and still focused on his task.

"What the hell? It is just a small, eight-week fetus! How the hell do you expect it to live outside Rose's womb?" Lissa felt like she had to fight for Rose's baby.

"Ma'am Rose is at least thirty two weeks pregnant, not eight weeks." They got everything prepared and in no time, they took out a baby girl out of Rose's body. Then, wheeled Rose away and Lissa had to wait to see what was wrong with her.

After a couple of hours, a nurse came out to look for Lissa. By then, the whole Ivashkov family were gathered there. Melissa, Beth, Ayden, Sky, Nicole, and Eva were all gathered there.

"Ms. Dragomir."

"Yes?"

"Would you like to see Mrs. Ivashkov's baby?"

She meant the question only for Lissa, but everyone said they did want to see the baby.

The nurse handed Lissa the baby first. Lissa felt tears streak her cheeks. This was the most precious baby girl ever. Rose's daughter was fine…no we had to see if Rose was fine.


	13. Amazing Miracle

_**Disclaimer: I don't anything from Vampire Academy, just the characters I have created and the plot.**_

* * *

I woke up with a throb in my head. A very painful one; it hurt to even lift my head or to even open my eyes. That didn't really matter right now. Where the hell was I…that's what mattered. The bright, fluorescent lights gave me a hint that it was the hospital that I was in. What the hell was I doing in a hospital? What had happened? Had something bad happened to me? I tried to recall, but all I got were black images of nothing. Oh, my God. Had I lost my memory? Was I fine? Was I dead?

Just then, a baby cry sounded in the room. I looked over to my right and saw Lissa stirring in her sleep. The baby wouldn't stop crying by herself. I had to do something to calm her. Had Lissa given birth to a baby girl while I was out? Damn, then how long must I have been out? Really long if nine months passed and Lissa gave birth to a baby. If she had had a baby, why wasn't she on the hospital bed? Why was I on the hospital bed and not her?

I reached into the crib-like thing and cradled her in my arms. She was sucking on her little thumb and she started pouting as if she were about to start wailing at any second. But oh, God! I was astounded by her features. Was she my daughter? I carried a baby for about nine months without realizing it? Did I? What the hell was happening? She sure as hell looked like me…and Adrian. She had features that were identical to mine. She looked up to me and I saw thick, dark lashes frame beautiful eyes that held Emerald green ones.

She was our daughter, Adrian's and mine. I had given birth to something Adrian had always asked for. And he wasn't even here to enjoy it with me. It made me want to bawl my eyes out. Why had this happened to me? I didn't want to answer that question. I had to live for our daughter and son. It was time to move on…

_**Sometime Later**_

He was upset over something Rose said. _I may not be who you think I am, _she had said, and after, she had thrown the most secretive smile anyone could have summoned. That bothered him a bit. And he didn't have a way to prove it. For now, he had to live in the moment.

Adrian looked down at the body in his hands. The person in his hands had to be at least eighteen years of age. It was not a surprise that he would be tempted to feed on young woman. While still alive, he used to play with any willing woman he could get his hands on. She was a pretty thing; Adrian could not deny that. And pretty things were always allured to Adrian, no matter what he was.

With disgust, he let go of the body and it landed with a _smack! _on the ground. Adrian chuckled as he heard the young lass's bones break. Nothing could ever make his ice-filled heart melt. Nothing.

That's what he was thinking when he saw _her. _

_I may not be who you think I am, _Rose had said. In that moment, with _her_ standing in front of him, he believed Rose. He could recognize her anywhere. He could recognize her anywhere because he loved _her _and not Rose. And Rose had lied to him.

Their eyes met and her filled with horror and tears. And that's when Adrian Ivashkov's ice-filled heart melted once again.

_**Rose's POV**_

"I will be back," I called out to my mother who had come to visit me from Russia where her latest charged had been. My father was on his way as well. As a matter of fact, he would be here any second.

She nodded and continued to pamper my baby girl, who was now one mouth old. God, she was the most precious thing in this world. She was truly an amazing miracle. She was my amazing miracle.

I stepped onto the gray sidewalk of my backyard's outdoor kitchen. I began to clean up the mess that was outside, the one that had been left over from last night's party. I was cleaning intently when I heard a noise. Startled, I turned around.

Holy…shit! This was not real! I dropped the glass plates that were in my hands and the noise they made as they shattered on the ground would scare the shit out of anyone.

It was him! It was him! He wasn't dead! Adrian wasn't dead! But he was. He was a Strigoi! My eyes filled with horror and tears as I took him in. And he started right back at me. All I could do was stare. His facial expression changed from surprise to anger in less than a second. Too soon, he was gone. But I had seen him, nevertheless.

I flinched when a hand touched my shoulder. "Sweetheart, are you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost."

"I think I did," I said, turning around to my dad.

He smiled. He gave me a huge father/daughter hug. "Hey, sweetheart. It is very good to see you."

"Thanks, dad."

"Let's go inside. Your mother and I have some good news to tell you."

I nodded and followed him. But I couldn't stop thinking about Adrian. What was I going to do now?

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	14. Sudden Desire

_**Disclaimer: I don't anything from Vampire Academy, just the characters I have created and the plot.**_

* * *

I couldn't stop thinking about the sighting. Moreover, I couldn't stop thinking about Adrian who was the sighting. Who the hell had done this? I could only think of one person, the person who I hated most in this planet. Rosaline. She had done this. Why, though? What had she done this? That was a question only she could answer me.

"Rose, you have been with a worried face ever since your father arrived. What's wrong?" My mother asked still admiring my daughter who was now feeding on her bottle.

I sighed and looked out the window. I should call extra guardians to surround the house and protect it. I looked back at my mom and decided not. With my mother here, it would be as if ten guardians were here.

I tried smiling at my mom, but she saw through my efforts. "I am fine, mom." God, anyone could have heard the lying tone in my voice when I spoke.

My mother stood up and came to put her hand on my shoulder. "Rose, I know I was never the greatest mother, but its different now. You can tell me." She began smoothing out my baby's hair. "Tell me what is wrong?"

I had to ask her about Rosaline. "Mom, tell me the truth about Rosaline." Wow, I couldn't believe that I straight out asked her about Rosaline.

Her expression went from shock to sadness and back to a poker face. "That is something I cannot tell you. It is unimportant." She said and by her tone, I could see that she wanted to close that subject. But I would not let her.

"You said that our mother and daughter relationship has changed. Now is the time to prove that." I stood up and closed the doors of the private den. I waited for her to speak. And I would not stop waiting until she told me everything.

_**Adrian's POV**_

He felt like utter crap again. He was surprised that Strigoi could get those kinds of emotions again. _I may not be who you think I am. _He knew _she _had lied to him. But why? Why had she changed him when his Rose was still alive?

Guess he would find out soon.

Adrian put his hands in his head as he pondered what he had done, or what he had agreed to. He agreed to let Rose change him into a Strigoi. His Rose was still alive!

He thought back to earlier that day. The most wonderful pair of brown eyes looking back at him with horror and sadness. A mixture of both. If possible, it made his heart break. He should not be feeling these feelings. Only one person had ever made him feel something true and that was the same person that was making him feel these feelings right now.

_Damn you, Rosaline! _

He shook off all his feelings. He needed to go hunting. But first, he would go talk with Rosaline, that was her real name. She was Rose's identical twin sister. He felt something was going to happen that evening, something good was going to happen to him. Who knew was _it _was. But it was going to happen.

Adrian Ivashkov stood up from the bench he had been sitting on and walked out the door to enjoy the last night of his immortal life.

_**Rose's POV **_

I looked at my father who was kneeling down in front of my crying mother. He was comforting her it seemed.

"I am sorry, Janine. I never knew or else I would have done something to stop it." My dad said, wiping a tear that had fallen out of my mother's eyes.

As expected, my mom had spilled all that she had been holding back for over twenty years. She told my father and I about Rosaline and how they had to separate us during birth because my father's mother had never liked my mother. Rosaline and I were separated at birth. My mother had sent me to St. Vladimir's Academy and my sister was sent to an academy in Europe.

I didn't say anything else as my mother continued to explain. I stayed quiet and just looked out the window. There was rain falling today. It was shocking. I lived in a place where it rarely rained.

"Rose?" My mother asked softly.

I turned back to her and smiled a small smile. "Yeah?"

"Do you know where I can see your sister?" There was hope in her voice.

I shook my head. "You can see her, but she is not something I would not like to mess with."

My mother laughed a creepy laugh. It made my inner me shiver. "Rose I have killed at least a thousand Strigoi. If I can handle you, I can handle Rosaline!"

I shook my head. "I know you can. But it's that Rosaline is a Strigoi." I said so emotionless. It was like a bomb exploding right here in the living room when I said those words.

"Oh." My father's face was one of sadness. And so was my mother's.

"How do you know this?"

"She kidnapped me for a couple of hours. And then let me go." I let a tear slip. "In my place, she took Adrian and turned him." It was so difficult saying this. I needed to let it all out, though.

My mother gasped. I had never seen her so emotion-y, I had never seen her show so much emotion. "What?! How? How could she do that to her own sister?"

I smiled sadly and shrugged. "I don't know. All I know is that she did it. I now have no one."

It was just then when I felt it. I felt this sudden urge to do something.

I got this sudden urge to just go walk outdoors. It was just something I had to do. It burned in my soul—the need was that bad. As it was, I complied to my body's desires. I slammed the door. And started walking into the forest without looking back and answering the questions that my parents were asking.

* * *

**REVIEW! **


	15. Powerful Spirit

**Because you guys have been the most wonderful readers ever..**.**please Review! **

_**Disclaimer: I don't anything from Vampire Academy, just the characters I have created and the plot**_

* * *

I stopped dead in my tracks. _She _was standing in the forest, right outside my house. No wonder I had felt so nauseous. I started walking towards the clearing where she was standing, or pacing. I couldn't tell—she was moving too fast for me to realize anything. I tried to be as quiet as possible. I didn't want her to hear me. I didn't want to cause a scene. Thank God I had brought my stake along; I had a chance at defeating her.

As soon as I was ten feet away from her, she turned around and gave me a huge smile. "There you are. For a second, I thought you weren't coming. My compulsion _must _be really good." She smiled again; this time, it was directed at herself.

"Wait—what?" This person was just like our mother, exactly like our mother.

"My compulsion." She stared at me, raising her eyebrow. "You didn't think that you would come out here by your own free will, did you?"

I shrugged. "I am out here…that is all that matters, isn't it?"

"You're right." She started pacing again.

"Let's go down to business. I presume you brought here for business and not for a friendly chat." I walked closer to her. Somehow I felt braver than I ever had while facing a Strigoi. "What is that you want from me?"

She looked away and back.

"Since you are my sister, I will give you one last wish," Rosaline said, her red eyes shining brighter, meaning she was serious. "Anything you want, I can make happen."

I gave a small cry—absolutely no once could give me what I want. No one could "heal" Adrian, no one could bring my love back. "You can't give me what I want." I said. No one could bring my Adrian back. No one.

She nodded, not because she was agreeing—there was something that she knew that I didn't, that is why she was nodding. "I can." He words were said softly, but the wind carried them to where I was standing. She looked away and back to me.

"You can't…nobody can."

She stepped closer to me; her Strigoi speed made her almost nose-to-nose to me. "But, Rose, I…can…bring…him…back—or restore his soul."

"How?" I sounded so hopeless. Nobody could help me now.

She nodded—again there was that feeling that she knew something I didn't. She looked away and began telling me her story. "Adrian and I are curse-bound. That means I made him exchange blood with me while he was human, er, alive—and I did it enough times that he became a curse-bound Strigoi and not a regular Strigoi. And exchanging blood with a living Moroi, makes you and that Moroi curse-bound."

"But how can you save Adrian?" Stupidity was catchy—I had a lot of it, enough to spare.

"I can only tell you that I can save Adrian." She started pacing the field and then stopped to look at me. "I am doing a favor for you, and you have to do a favor for me."

"I will do anything to save Adrian." And I would. Anything. "What _do _I have to do?"

She looked down at my stake and admired it. "It's easy"—her eyes traveled from the stake to me—"all you have to do is kill me." I stared at her. That was something I would not do. "You said anything to save Adrian."

"Yes, but not this. And how will killing you save Adrian?"

"Because the curse will be broken…and whoever lives will get their soul back."

"Rosaline…I can't."

She gripped my arms. "But you will have Adrian back."

"I know, but, I can't."

"Rose, you have to do this—you will have your love back…and I will have mine."

"Your love…who is that?"

"Adrian's twin brother."

"What?!" Adrian had a twin?! This was a story he had never told me.

"Yes, Adrian had a twin, but he died at birth. His soul still lives, though—and that is my love. That is why I was attracted to Adrian." How could one be attracted to a soul?

I closed. If I killed her—we were both benefiting from this. We would both have our loves back.

I heard a rustle in the forest. And a voice that brought back a million memories and a thousand denied feelings, feelings that I had thought I had felt for someone and realized that they weren't true until another someone came into my life and proved me wrong, feeling that I thought I had been feeling for Dimitri, feelings that I ever, truly felt for one person. Ever. "She is lying, Rose." Adrian. His voice echoed in my ears.

"He is the liar, Rose. Listen to what I am saying."

I turned my back at her. I looked at Adrian. He looked the same. Tall, sexy body, same beautifully dangerous smile…and gorgeous eyes that were once green, a green that reminded you of emeralds.

"What are you doing here?" I don't know why I was asking these questions?

"Because you have me under a spell, Rose."

"How in the world do I have you under a spell? And what kind of spell?" Ridiculous Strigoi these days. They needed to find something better to do.

"Your love…is the spell I am under. Your love is a curse that threatens anyone…." Co-co for coco puffs…was what Adrian was.

"Really? Then why did you have to do all this?"

"If you remember right, you were the one that started all this because of love, love for the wrong guy. Don't you still love me, Rose?"

I ran to him and I could hear Rosaline follow me. I didn't care if I died right now. My one and only true love was in front of me. I stared at him for some seconds before speaking. "Love is weakness and I am not weak."

Everything evil from him seem to fade in that second. Everything…even his eyes weren't red anymore. "But I am, Rose. You make me so weak…not you…but your love." His features started changing back to the Strigoi features.

"Do it, now." Rosaline whispered beside me.

I did. I gripped my stake tighter and plunged it into her heart. She gasped—I think she didn't think I would do it—falling to the ground. Adrian was stunned; he couldn't move—something was happening…. He was changing. He fell to the ground as well, gasping the same way Rosaline was. I focused back on Rosaline because she was trying to tell me something.

"Good girl, you were brave enough to do this." She breathed in a ragged breath. "Rose, he is okay…when he wakes…feed him your blood."

"Why?"

"So that he could be bound to you and not me…."

I nodded. "I'll miss you, sister." First time I had ever called her sister.

She smiled. "Remember, feed him your blood…" it was becoming more and more painful for her to talk. But she managed the next part. "I'll miss you, too, Rosemarie."

Tears dripped. Time was running. I put my hand on her hand. After all she was my sister.

"I love you, Rosaline, sister." It was the first time I had said something like that to her. I made a mental note…that as soon as I got back I would tell everyone I knew how I felt about them. Because you never knew if you were going to be here tomorrow or not. So tell that someone that you love just what you're thinking of—if tomorrow never comes.

She smiled, though her eyes were closed. "Take care. Good luck in life. And, I love you as well, my sister, Rosemarie." Those were the words that came out of her mouth as her life ended.

I cried a couple of seconds and went to Adrian's side.

He was asleep, as if he was in a coma sleep, but he was shaking. His Moroi features were becoming more obvious on him, though.

A huge lump formed in my throat. I wanted to cry, rip my hair out, or something to express this joy I was feeling. I wanted someone to slap, pinch, bite, sock, hit, or do something to make me realize that I wasn't dreaming. God, this was just so much to take in. I killed my sister…but gained my love back. I really had done it. And Rosaline hadn't lied. He really was saved and he was going to be mine again. I couldn't believe it…but I had to…

A couple more seconds and gorgeous green eyes met mine.

* * *

**YAY! Adrian is back!**


	16. Having You Back

_**Disclaimer:  
I do not own Vampire Academy or any characters pertaining to Vampire Academy - Richelle Mead does. :)**_

* * *

His green eyes went unfocused for a second and then they focused on me. A sharp, clear gaze was what he was giving me.

My hand went to his cheek, removing some dirt off his cheek. His hand moved, slowly, and moved to cover mine. He smiled at me. "Are you okay?" I asked, trying to hold back the avalanche of tears that were threatening to come out.

"I am more than fine with you here, Rose, my love." That sentence, sure enough, made like a trillion tears run down my eyes. I swear it felt as if another version of the Nile River was going to form with my tears.

His hand moved from my hand to my cheek. "Don't cry…It's just me."

"Well, I missed you so, so much." And then, without realizing what he was doing until he was doing it, he began kissing me—hard, hungry, demanding kissed that made want to melt. It felt as if I would sink into the soil, like nature was taking me over—that's how good Adrian was.

We just held on to each other. It had been at least ten months without seeing each other. That was hell on me. I could not live without him. I knew that ever since I fell in love with him. We couldn't be separated. Ever. And if we were, the other couldn't function properly.

Our tears, hands, and lips intermingled with each other's. We gazed at each other in wonder, the raged in each other's eyes. This reunion was something you only saw in dreams. It was unrealistic. But it was real. Adrian was really here, here in my arms and I in his.

I had the need to just keep him in my arms. And then, we just couldn't contain it. We started crying and laughing at the same moment. We had the need to feel each other, and just gaze at each other with lots of wondrous love.

Then, I remembered Rosaline's words. _Feed him your blood when he wakes. _I did as told. At first, he didn't want to, but in the end, he caved.

"What are you doing?!" He demanded as soon as I started leaning away from him. He tried to pin me against him.

I didn't completely get off him. I kneeled, my legs on the sides of him. "God, I have to do as Rosaline said." I explained, looking for something sharp to cut me. Nothing. The only thing sharp enough to pierce skin was his fangs, and I wasn't sure that he would want to use them.

"Babe…um?"

"Rose, what's wrong?" He seemed pretty upset about something. Me, maybe?

"You need to drink from me."

He started to protest but I cut him off quickly. "You. Need. To. Drink. From me. It was Rosaline's orders." He shook his head. "Because if you don't you are going to feel her pain and everything she feels. It's going to be like the bond Lissa and I share."

"Why?"

He wasn't back here for three minutes and we were already fighting. This was real love. "Because I said so!"

"Jeez, Rosie love, don't yell at me. I thought you missed me." I couldn't help but smile. He did as ordered, though.

He took my hand in an intimate gesture. My hand was the only place he would ever feed on me. He smiled as he started to kiss my hand. "I fed on pretty woman each time I was thirsty, but I would never get satisfied. I realize now that what I needed for me to be satisfied was a beautiful woman, like that one that is staring down at me now."

I blushed at his words. He and only he could make me blush. He was the only guy that ever made me blush. He winked at me and lightly bit my hand. It felt absolutely wonderful as he fed on me. A Moroi's bite…let's just say that there is nothing better that can get you high.

When he was done, he pinned me down under him and started kissing me again. Those hard, hungry kisses making me want him even more. I started taking off his dirty clothes. We were so, so into each other…he was so into me….

"Hey, guys? Can you calm it down a little? I don't know what the hell happened!" Rosaline said, staring at me with futures that were obviously Moroi like. What the hell?

"My exact thoughts, sister!" Rosaline said. Was she reading my mind?

"Okay, how the hell are you here…and me?" Adrian asked, obviously confused.

"I don't know."

What the hell had happened here? We knew the answer as soon as we heard a rustle in the forest. We turned and he appeared.

* * *

**Please Review! **


	17. The Warning

_**Disclaimer:  
I do not own Vampire Academy or any characters pertaining to Vampire Academy - Richelle Mead does. :)**_

_**

* * *

Rosaline's POV**_

She felt that pain as her sister pierced her skin with the stake that was filled with magic, or the one that was filled with life. Life was something she lacked. Living as an immortal life-lacking person was better than living life mortal where anything could go wrong at any second.

As an immortal being she could control her destiny and actions. But there as one slight problem—no, there was a huge problem; she was not immortal anymore. She was mortal now. _Damn, _she thought, _now I am screwed! _No more living life as careless as possible, no more late night feedings, no more wonderful immortal life.

Rosaline started to panic. What the hell was she going to do now?

Then she heard them laughing, giggling, making kissing sounds. As she watched them she thought about the things she couldn't have. As a immortal being, she could have anything her heart desired. Anything. That is why she had let Dimitri turn her into a Strigoi. He had promised her something she had always longed for. And that was love. She longed for real love like the one Adrian and Rose shared.

She cleared her throat. The noise she had made, Adrian and Rose seemed not to hear. She tried again but this time she spoke. And that's when the happy couple heard her. "Hey, guys? Can you calm it down a little? I don't know what the hell happened!" Rosaline said, staring at them with futures, she was sure, with features that belonged to obviously a Moroi.

_What the hell?_ The word kind of wrote itself across Rose's expression. "My exact thoughts, sister!" Rosaline said. That didn't stop Rose from staring at her in disbelief.

"Okay, how the hell are you here…and me?" Adrian asked, obviously confused.

"I don't know."_Oh, great! I used to be omniscient. And now I don't know anything! Being alive sucks! I will give anything to go back to my original self! What the hell is going to happen to me now? _

Adrian got off Rose and Rose sat up.

And that's when they heard him come.

She heard him—and she knew that Adrian also did—before Rose did. Her Moroi senses were acting up at the sound of an intruder in the forest. He stepped right out of the clearing wearing all white. He seemed to be all white. White suit, white hair and beard, white skin. He looked like a ghost that came out on movies. It took Rosaline a couple of times to figure out who the hell he was. She had seen his brother plenty of times, but him who was? She knew then. The famous spirit-using…what's his name? Rosaline had only seen him once in all her lives. What the hell was he doing here?

_**Rose's POV**_

Damn was he white! I swear he looked like those duds that play Santa Claus in those kid movies. Except this man was as thin as paper. Maybe that translucent, too. Not even kidding! If it were not for the fact that he was leaning on the tree, I would have concluded he was a ghost.

"Who the hell is that?" I whispered to Adrian who now was helping me stand up.

I think Adrian was kind of intimidated by his presence that he didn't ask the guy an questions. Rosaline…that girl had balls. She walked up to him and demanded who the hell he was.

"Young Rosaline. It has been years since I have last seen you. I am not surprised that you don't remember me." He started walking closer to us. Ignoring Rosaline for a second, he turned to Adrian and me. "And you, young Rose. I have heard a lot about you." I nodded. I had a reputation because of my mother. Not a very good one, though.

Then Adrian whispered, "Robert Doru." Robert smiled as he nodded at Adrian. "At last, someone recognizes me."

Holy…fucking…shit! The guy that I wanted to find to restore Dimitri's soul was here?! What the hell? Life was the biggest mystery in this world, and so was he! I wanted to faint.

Robert smiled again. "Don't worry. I come not to punish you, but to warn you." Without waiting for another word, he began telling us about his warning. "A curse-bound spell is meant for two people only and you, my Rosaline darling, abused it. You used it to bound another person to you. Bad mistake on your part." He shook his head sadly.

"So?" She had the guts to ask him.

"So…after you broke the bond with Adrian, or tried to break the bond, you created a disastrous web. You, Adrian, and the other person are in the web. And Rose became involved when she fed Adrian her blood. This dangerous web is something you do not want to mess with, but, unfortunately, you had to mess with it. And now you're stuck with it. It will become unbearable to bear the web…and eventually you will die. Or Spirit-fried. Dead."

All of us were confused. He started retreating. Rosaline asked the question I knew she was dying to ask. Ashamed, she looked up at him. "Is there any way to stop it?"

He nodded his head sadly. "Only if one of you die…" With that, he disappeared.

Just when I thought things were getting better, this has to come up. Oh, no. What were we going to do now?

* * *

**OH! Poor Rose...Review! and everything will get better....**


	18. The Reunion

_**Disclaimer: I don't anything from Vampire Academy, just the characters I have created and the plot.**_

* * *

"Well, we aren't going to solve anything standing here like dumbasses!"

Adrian and I both nodded at Rosaline's consent. Like she had said, nothing was going to be solved standing here. We might as well go inside and tell the world the good news that not only had I regained Adrian but also Rosaline had tagged along in the healing process. I couldn't complain. Now my mother was going to see the daughter she hadn't seen in over twenty three years. Well now she was going to get what she wanted.

"Shall we go inside?" I asked.

The nodded humbly. Adrian asked, "Who is at the house right now?" He took hold of my hand. I really missed all those little caresses Adrian used to give me. "The only ones in there are my parents"—he grimaced and I laughed—"and our kids and Angelo." I saw his eyes widen in interest when I mentioned our kids to him. If I had gone like a year without my Owen and my LeeAnne Rose, I would probably go crazy.

He gave me a confused look. "Our kids and Angelo? Last time, we only had one biological son."

That's when Rosaline spoke. "Wow! If I was married, like you and Adrian are, I would be popping out kids like there was no tomorrow!" Adrian and I laughed, but Adrian resumed to his question.

"Yes, our son Owen and Angelo. And I have something else to show, or rather, someone else to show you."

"Oh yeah? Who could it be?" He wondered off. I left it at that. I wanted to surprise him. When he entered the house and saw our newborn baby, I wanted him to get really happy; the way one should act when they received something they really wanted. I hope he didn't think I was sleeping around while he was _dead_ because that would be bad. II shuddered thinking of another of those break up scenes happening. It was scary.

As we made our way to the house, Rosaline was quiet. When the house came into view, she whispered, "Wow." I smiled at her and then remembered about her son Angelo. I could see her trying to ponder something. And every time I said her son's name, I could see her trying to restrain her feelings.

I stopped walking a little and waited for her to catch up to me. Adrian continued walking. I think he had missed his house too much. Damn…I would have my time with later tonight…on that bed he loved so much. Yum….

"Rosaline?" I asked.

She looked up and smiled. "Yes?"

"Do you know about…Angelo?"

That darkened her mood a bit. "I just know that I carried him for eight and a half months and only go to hold him once when he was born. That's all Dimitri would let me see of my son. Oh, and of course, I got to name him. So you are going to have to change your other son's name _Angelo _because it hurts whenever I hear that name." So she had no idea that I knew where her son was? Poor thing. And Dimitri was the hugest ass in this world for doing that to poor Rosaline.

I smiled. "You'll find him one day, Rosaline."

She smiled. "I will devote the rest of my life on finding him. After all, he is my son."

I smiled again, grabbed her hand and began running to where Adrian was about to go into the door. I looked up to him speculatively. "Do you happen to have your phone on you?" I asked him.

He laughed. "I do…" He pulled it out of his pocket. There was never a day where Adrian didn't carry his phone. Bad habit of his.

I called Adrian's mom. "Hey, Rose. How is it going?"

"Hey, Bethy Beth! I want you to come to my house as soon as possible!" I made my tone as urgent as possible, hoping to make her get here faster. I hung up when I told her.

"Wow, Rose. Did you ever cook out here?" Rosaline asked, pointing at the outdoor kitchen.

"Hey, I don't cook." I walked up to the door and opened it for them to come in. They were hesitant to go in, though. At last, they went in.

I heard my mother gasp when she noticed to daughters of hers in front of her. My dad, I swear, made a noise a girl would only do. I started cracking up. My mom almost dropped my baby girl as she made her way to where Rosaline was.

I took LeeAnne out of her arms. Adrian stared down at the baby in my hands. I handed her to him while my mother and father had their scene with their new found daughter. It was such an awesome moment.

"Rose? What the hell? Is this our daughter?" Adrian asked, cradling the baby to him.

I looked down and admired her with him. I put my hand over the corner of her eyelid. "Do you think any other man would pass on such beautiful, Emerald green eyes to his offspring? And plus, I don't any other of your family members that have green eyes."

He chuckled and leaned down to kiss LeeAnne. "You mean you carried a baby for nine months without the help of me."

"To tell you the truth, I didn't even know I was carrying a baby until I had her."

"Huh?"

"Like I just said. I didn't even know I had her in my tummy until I had her. And I wasn't awake when I had her. I was fighting for my life."

"Why? What happened?"

"Dimitri and I had an argument and he pushed me down the stairs, according to Lissa. I don't remember anything because a head injury caused me to lose some of my memory from that day. I don't remember, and I honestly don't want to know what happened."

I saw Adrian's fists clench. "I wish I had him under my hands to murder him!"

I stretched up to kiss his lips and put both hands on his cheeks. "It's all over now. Dimitri is gone for now." He seemed to calm down a little.

I looked behind him and noticed Owen and Angelo creeping towards us. "I think somebody wants to say hi." Adrian smiled and turned around. Owen ran to his arms and Adrian picked him up with an arm he had to let free. "There is my little Owen!"

"Dad!" He wrapped both arms around Adrian. It was very emotional.

I saw Angelo staring at Rosaline with curious eyes. I walked over to him and picked him up in my arms. I pointed at her. "You see her?" He nodded. "Her name is Rosaline." He nodded again and would not take his gaze off her. "Well that lady…you see…she is your really mommy."

And Angelo said some words that shocked the shit out of me: "I know."

_**Rosaline's POV**_

She saw him as Rose talked to him. And he just stared back at her. _"I know."_ She heard him whisper.

_Go to her_. Rose whispered in his ear. Angelo looked absolutely and completely like Rosaline. Well, it was no wonder he was her son. Good thing he didn't look like his father because she would have been disgusted. Not with Angelo, but with his father Dimitri.

She let go of my mother and started walking to her son. Rose put him on the ground and she went to go join Adrian who looked like he was juggling kids. And then, Angelo started running to Rosaline, just as fast as her tears were falling out of her eyes. She caught him in her arms and hugged him to her chest.

"Angelo! My son! I can't believe you are in my arms finally!" Rosaline gushed out. They both started crying. Adrian's mother, Beth, and all the family, joined the reunion some time later.

"Mommy, why did you ever leave me?" Angelo asked.

"I had to, baby." Rosaline answered and smoothed his hair. "But that doesn't matter. What does matter is that we are all together and we are never letting go." And that was true for Rose and for Rosaline. They would not let go…for now.

* * *

**REVIEW! **


	19. Choosing Among Us

_**Disclaimer:  
I do not own Vampire Academy or any characters pertaining to Vampire Academy - Richelle Mead does. :)

* * *

**_

_**Sometime later**_

You would think that having your husband back would be the best thing ever. It had been for the first eight months but the rest of that time, we would both suffer from the web we were stuck in. There was one other person that was involved in this and we would feel his pain and everything he felt, but most he felt was pain. And it was hell on us. Adrian and I lived a pretty normal life. Well, we tried. And so did Rosaline…she tried to live like we did. But she was the one who got it the worst. I would see her suffer from day to day. Adrian and I both felt some of the pain she was feeling and it was hell. Imagine her, who was getting it firsthand. If I would have been in her shoes, I would have killed myself already. That girl had balls.

I sighed as I again watched Rosaline suffer. The sisterly side of me was coming out of me. She looked at me with eyes that belonged to someone dead. "It's horrible…But I guess I deserve it."

Damn…there was nothing I could do to help her. I patted her on the shoulder and went to join Adrian outside.

He was standing on the edge of the wooden porch, watching our kids and nephew play. I wrapped both arms around him. I couldn't get used to the fact that he was back here. Every night I devoted it to loving him. And he, loving me. We would always wake up with wonderful moods and smiles on our faces. "Hey, love. I thought you would still be asleep."

He turned around and started rubbing my swollen belly. I was about seven months pregnant with our second daughter. Adrian was the best daddy to all of our kids and he was the best husband to me. He was the perfect man. I smiled and he leaned down to kiss me.

_**Eddie's POV**_

"Did you secure the area, Guardian Castile?" said Guardian Scott as soon as Eddie came into view.

Eddie was annoyed. Of course he had secured the area. That was his job wasn't? He answered Guardian Scott's question with a sharp nod of his head. The guardian soon left to take care of his duties.

Eddie thought back to what he had done and now he was horrified. Why had he done it? There still had been a chance on saving him. And he had ruined it by killing _him. _

Now, he needed to tell Rose what he had done. He pulled out his phone and dialed Rose's number. She picked up ten seconds later. "Hello?"

"Rose…there is something you need to know…

_**Rosaline's POV**_

Rosaline saw what she would feel a second before…who would have know that we she had seen earlier she would feel a second later? Well, she was feeling it. And there was nothing she could do.

She clutched at the coffee table to keep from falling over. This pain she was feeling was the worst yet. She thrashed and screamed and who knows what else. It hurt like hell. It felt like something was burning her alive. Like someone had poured gallons of acid all over her skin, acid that was eating her flesh as it ran down her skin. But, no. She wasn't feeling this psychically; she was feeling this mentally.

It was like someone was using compulsion on her to make her feel pain. She could not stop thinking about pain. Her world only revolved around the word of _pain_. It was difficult to breathe…to think about anything else but that. She wondered when it would go away. She hoped it was soon.

If possible, she started hurting much more badly. Had she died and gone straight to the fires of hell? Had someone dropped her in a pool filled with acid? She felt it, the pain more intense than ever. It only lasted a few seconds, though, before it was gone completely. And she knew that the curse-web had broken because one of them had died. The question was: Who?

_**A Funeral**_

It seemed like years ago that I was burying Dimitri, thinking that he would no longer be with us anymore, and regretting killing him. But now, I couldn't have been happier that Dimitri was dead. Because the person that had died in order to save us from the curse-web was Dimitri.

And today was his funeral. All his family was there. Yeva, Olena, Viktoria, Karolina, and Sonya were all mourning his death once again. And this death was real. He wouldn't be coming back from this death ever again. We made sure of that.

None of us really mourned over him. Only Rosaline and I cried some over him. Rosaline was crying because he was the dad of Angelo; I was crying because the pregnancy hormones were making me cry. But I was more happy than sad. Dimitri would finally find his peace in heaven. He deserved it.

* * *

**REVIEW! **


	20. Happily Ever After

**Thank you for reading and reviewing this story! I hope you enjoy the last chapter!

* * *

**

"Seriously, Rosaline. How do I look?" I asked. Adrian and I had decided to renew our vows and the ceremony was going to be in about ten minutes. Only twenty people were welcomed to our renovation of our vows. Adrian's family was there, my family, and some of our real close friends like Christian, Lissa, etc. were welcomed.

"After three kids, you still are sexy." Rosaline said, admiring herself once more in the mirror. Rosaline had gotten engaged with Eddie over the course of the last months. According to her, it had just happened. "I wonder how I will end up…" She asked, patting her minuscule baby bump. Since she had somehow come back as a Moroi, she was able to reproduce with Eddie.

We continued to chat about babies and stuff and soon the minutes ticked by. I looked at myself in the mirror once more. I loved my dress. It was a halter top dress with rhinestones embedded on the collar. It was a very simple dress. Perfect for vow renewal.

Adrian and I had gone back to California, to our beach house where our first wedding had taken place. I soon found myself walking down the aisle again. And still, like last time, I cried my ass off as we said our vows.

His were something like this:

_Rose, today I become your husband and you become my wife. I will strive to give you the best of myself, while accepting you the way you are. I promise to respect you as a whole person with your own interests, desires, and needs, and to realize that those are sometimes different, but no less important than my own. I promise to keep myself open to you, to let you in to my innermost fears and feelings, secrets and dreams. I promise to grow along with you, to be willing to face change as we both change, keeping our relationship alive and exciting. And finally, I promise to love you in good times and in bad, with all I have to give and all that I am, in the only way I know how -- completely and forever._

And mine were like this:

_Adrian, I love you. You are my best friend and will be forever. Today I give myself to you in marriage to be your wife. I promise to encourage you, to laugh with you and to comfort you in times of sorrow. I promise to love you in good times and bad. I promise to cherish and respect you. I vow to be faithful and true for as long as we both shall live. Because of you, I laugh, I smile, and I dare to dream again. I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you, caring, loving and being there for you in all life has for us. I will always be the person that you can trust, talk to and the person that will always understand. I will make my home in your heart. These promises I give you today and all of the days of our lives. Our love has given us wings and our journey begins today. Oh, and one last thing, in our last vows, I said I would probably love you forever…I realized I was wrong. Babe, I know I will love you forever! _

The priest pronounced us husband and wife once again. Adrian kissed me with all the passion in the world and it was time for our second honeymoon!

_**Five Years Later **_

The place where Adrian took me for our honeymoon was absolutely gorgeous. It was some Hawaiian place with lots of waterfalls and a glass house. It was all so wonderful. But, it was like some time ago. Last month, Lissa and Christian had gotten married and welcomed their fourth child, Heaven Reese, into the world. I was happy for them. Not only had Lissa and Christian gotten married. Eddie and Rosaline got married at a wedding where only they were present. Both of Adrian's sisters Evangeline and Skiana had also gotten married. Skiana had married a lawyer named Jordan; they had a pair of twins, Jamie and Jake. Evangeline had married a business man named David; they had one boy, Tristan, and two girls, that she named Hillary and Carrie. It was all cute and good.

As for Adrian and I, we only had one boy and two girls. Owen, LeeAnne, and Valerie. Our kids were crazy! But Adrian and I could have not asked for better kids. And we could not ask for more. Our life was perfect the way it was. We were definitely a lucky, happy couple. And we knew that our love would last until we died….

* * *

**The End! **

***cries***


End file.
